Perdida em um vão do tempo
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Jack precisa de uma coisinha para chegar ao continente perdido da Atlântida. Adivinha o que é? cap. 8 on 2 authors: me and Brunna
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Piratas do Caribe não nos pertence.**

**O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Aquarius (ou Suzana, o que preferirem) e Brunna.**

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Aquarius e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people! 83**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Prólogo**

Jack Sparrow. Capitão Jack Sparrow. O grande capitão Jack Sparrow. De volta ao seu querido Pérola Negra, navegando com sr. Gibbs sacudindo o rabinho para ele em volta do leme novamente. Ah, como era boa a sensação...

E Barbossa? Bom, esse ficou em Tortuga, depois de algumas garrafas de variadas bebidas, e, quem sabe?, alguma coisa além. Jack não dava uma semana para ele arrumar um barco qualquer, como fizera com Jack duas vezes, e voltar a caçá-lo como o cão vira-lata que era.

A boa sensação não durou muito, quando lembrou-se da profecia de uma feiticeira na qual Gibbs o levara.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

_- Vamos, Capitão! o senhor vai gostar, a mulher tem fama de ser boa!_

_- Está bem, sr. Gibbs, está bem. - disse o capitão, a contragosto. Pegara um certo "trauma" de feiticeiras depois de Tia Dalma._

_Entraram por um beco, onde no final havia uma casinha bem rústica, com uma lona servindo de telhado. Chegando na frente desta, o imediato bateu à porta._

_- Entrem. - falou uma voz cavernosa, abafada._

_- Oh Deus, uma variante de Tia Dalma... - torceu o nariz e estava pronto para dar no pé, mas Gibbs parecia realmente na expectativa de conhecer a tal. Apesar de tudo, gostava do velho amigo, e acabou cedendo. - Não deve ser tão perigoso, certo? - resmungou._

_- Pensou errado capitão Jack Sparrow. - falou uma velha mulher de cabelos desgrenhados, sentada atrás de uma mesa quadrada forrada com uma toalha roxa toda esburacada e, em cima desta, uma bola de cristal. Em volta, empilhados, vários objetos: baús, pergaminhos, jóias..._

_- A senhora... lê pensamentos?_

_- Não, mas o senhor capitão resmunga muito alto._

_- Hmpf! - torceu o nariz para a velha bruxa e sentou-se numa cadeira. Gibbs, não vendo outra escolha, ficou em pé mesmo - E então? Pode ler minha sorte, meu futuro, meu passado? - perguntou, estendendo a mão._

_- Claro. - respondeu a velha, afastando a mão calejada de Sparrow. - Seu passado não é muito convidativo a ser falado, e seu presente está à minha frente. Só me resta... seu futuro._

_Estendendo suas próprias mãos sobre a bola de cristal e começou a recitar algumas palavras ininteligíveis, revirando os olhos, como em transe. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, logo voltando ao normal. Sem nenhuma palavra, levantou e começou a revirar um baú atrás de sua (a dela) cadeira. Tirou de lá uma garrafa de uma água cristalina, que à luz de velas, parecia que haviam diamantes lá dentro. Puxou ainda um copo de cristal e serviu um pouco da bebida, dando ao capitão._

_- Beba._

_- Ora, senhora, não sei se..._

_- Beba!!!_

_- Sim!_

_Bebeu até a última gota, e sentiu-se estranho, de algum modo. Ouviu o velho imediato gritar atrás de si, virou-se e o viu no chão, pálido olhando para o capitão._

_- O que foi, sr. Gibbs? Parece que viu um fantasma!_

_- M-mais ou menos capitão!_

_- Como você pode ter visto um fantasma "mais ou menos"? Fale direito, homem!_

_O homem ao chão apontou para um espelho na parede. Jack virou-se e deu um berro também. Não viu o Jack Sparrow de mais de quarenta anos. Não, viu o Jack de vinte anos. Tudo bem que ele, aos vinte, não tinha aquela carinha que Will tem, e sim tinha a cara de homem, a barbicha, o bigode e o mesmo cabelo com miçangas. Mas, quem o conhece bem, sabe que há uma grande diferença._

_- Bruxa velha! O que fez comigo?!_

_- Ouça-me com atenção, capitão Jack Sparrow! - gritou a excêntrica, voltando a guardar a garrafa e o copo, e retirando de lá também um mapa bem amarelado e jogando-o ao capitão. - Você deve ir até a Baía Saudosa, e seguir esse mapa tintin por tintin, está me entendendo?_

_- Não senhora! - respondeu-lhe, observando o mapa de todas as formas possíveis - Além do mais, para onde esse mapa leva? Aqui não diz, ele só leva até a borda, até o Extremo Oriente, de lá não tem mais registro._

_- Porque é aí que acaba o mapa! - a mulher colocou o dedo longo e ossudo na borda do mapa. - Na Atlântida. Lá você encontrará os mais raros tesouros, mulheres, e a única: a Fonte da Juventude._

_Os olhos do capitão faiscaram de ambição._

_- Fonte da Juventude, han? E essa água que me deu provavelmente é proveniente de lá, certo?_

_- Corretíssimo capitão._

_Sparrow olhou novamente o mapa e esboçou um sorriso._

_- E, me fale, porque eu deveria fazer um desvio tão longo, como o caminho para a Baía Saudosa, se é muito mais em conta que saia daqui e siga diretamente?_

_- Lá, você encontrará pessoa de grande ajuda, e sem ela, você não poderá abrir as portas para a Atlântida. Entretanto, recomendo que siga imediatamente. Neste exato momento, várias feiticeiras como eu, em vários cantos do mundo, estão dando as mesmas coordenadas para vários outros capitães perigosos._

_- Pois bem! - o homem, rejuvenescido, levantou-se empertigado._

_- Ah, e mais uma coisa: esteja atento a qualquer coisa que possa ser um sinal de que está chegando perto._

_- Sim, sim. Quanto lhe devo, bruxa velha?_

_- Me deve uma vitória._

_- Coisa mais que garantida. - virou-se - Sr. Gibbs, o que ainda fazes no chão? Não ouviu essa bruxa caquética dizer que temos um tesouro raro a encontrar?_

_- S-sim, Capitão! - o velho levantou-se e abriu a porta para o superior._

_- Senhora. - Jack acenou com a cabeça, ajeitou o chapéu e saiu a passadas largas do lugar._

_- Que o Senhor dos Mares o acompanhe, capitão Jack Sparrow._

_Essas foram as últimas palavras que ouvira da velha bruxa._

* * *

- Abaixar âncora! - gritou do castelo da proa, retirando seu telescópio da manga. Olhou por ele, e viu alguém deitado na areia branca. - Será minha presa...? - pensou em voz alta, divertido. - Sr. Gibbs!

- Sim, Capitão?!

- Desça um bote! Eu e você iremos até lá!

* * *

**Notas:**

**Quem lhes fala aqui é a dona do perfil, Suzana. Espero que gostem da fic, e peço que deixem reviews, isso é, se vocês quiserem, né...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS, EU SOU MOVIDA A CRÍTICAS!!!! Só eu, né...**


	2. Capítulo: 1

**O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Aquarius (ou Suzana, o que preferirem) e Brunna.**

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Aquarius e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 01**

Andava descalça pela areia branca. Sua espada e bolsa, ambas pendendo do ombro presas a uma fita prateada, contrastando com os ondulados cabelos negros, que emolduravam seu rosto de pele morena e de grandes olhos castanho-claro, e descendo até a cintura. Corpo esguio, coberto por uma calça bege masculina cheia de bolsos, camisa preta e jaqueta azul-escura.

Presumia que eram dez e meia da noite, mas aquela praia era totalmente deserta. Nem mesmo assaltantes sabiam da existência daquele lugar. Afinal de contas, também era propriedade de sua família, que tinha a casa de veraneio logo atrás.

Gostava da solidão dali. Ali, pelo menos, não se sentia deslocada. Não se sentia uma aberração.

Tinha consciência de que era uma aberração.

Uma **grande** aberração.

Uma brasileira em terras japonesas.

Uma nipo-brasileira.

Uma ridícula, isso sim.

Soltou a bolsa no chão, amarrou seus cabelos em rabo-de-cavalo baixo e desembaiou a katana, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

Corpo virado à esquerda, perna esquerda atrás, dobrada, direita esticada à sua frente. Braço esquerdo para trás, segurando o punho da espada, direito na frente, apoiando a lâmina.

Esvaziou sua cabeça de toda e qualquer emoção ou pensamento. Tirou a mão que apoiava a lâmina, jogando-a para o lado e girou seu pé esquerdo, junto com todo o seu corpo, cento e oitenta graus, mudando a posição do corte da espada de cima para baixo, ficando assim ereta.

Treinou até não poder mais.

* * *

Caiu exaurida do lado da bolsa, braços e pernas abertos, espada espetada fundo na areia. Virou-se para o lado e abriu a bolsa, pegou o celular e viu as horas. Duas da manhã.

- À pra droga, é domingo, vou ficar por aqui...

Guardou o aparelho e puxou uma toalha de praia de lá. Estendeu-a na areia e, sentando-se ali, puxou mais uma coisa de dentro da bolsa. Um livro antigo, já amarelado pelo tempo.

Olhou para a capa, com o título gravado em ouro na capa de couro vermelho. Não tinha autor, era escrito todo à mão, em português. Pertencia à família de sua mãe, lá do Brasil, do outro lado do mundo.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, lágrimas querendo sair. Apertou mais o livro nas mãos. A sua família japonesa, a de seu pai, um clã tradicional chamado Haku, não sabia como Sabrina ainda não se acostumara às terras orientais.

Fora para lá aos cinco anos de idade, pelo fato de sua mãe ter morrido no parto da irmã, e agora, 12 anos depois, não se acostumara a ser diferente. Toda a família de seu pai era extremamente branca, e de olhos puxados. Em sua escola todos também eram assim, com exceção de alguns que também eram mais moreninhos, mas não morenos como ela.

Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e pôs-se a ler.

* * *

Parou de ler lá pelas três e meia da manhã ainda. Pegou sua espada, que ainda estava na areia, e voltou a colocá-la na bainha. Uma onda de sono tomou-a.

- Não faz mal descansar um pouco, né? Afinal, se estiver lá pelo menos até seis horas...

Deitou-se na toalha, colocando a bolsa de travesseiro e agarrou-se à espada, não sabia o porquê, mas aquele era o certo a fazer.

* * *

**Notas: Ahn... Ela tem crises existenciais... O.O Eu fiz uma OC com crises existenciais... xD Que pecado... Nossa, quantas reticências... ... Sim! Eu fiz uma OC com crises existenciais, e isso foi fácil, já que a própria Aquarius aqui tem crises existenciais! Ok, parei... ;-;**

**Well, people, só no próximo que começa a budega da estória/o/\o\ Não resisto em colocar emoticons, incrível... Vício de MSN... Que nem as reticências...**


	3. Capítulo: 2

**O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Aquarius (ou Suzana, o que preferirem) e Brunna.**

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Aquarius e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people! 83**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo e espaço**

**Capítulo: 02**

Jack e Gibbs desceram na praia, e foram imediatamente na direção da garota adormecida. Jack estranhou as roupas, mas conseguiu distinguir que eram uma mulher por causa de suas feições. Fez um sinal para Gibbs esperar e chegou mais perto, estando assim de frente para os pés dela. Juntou as pernas e recolheu as mãos para si, com seu jeito pouco comum, chamou:

- Hei...

Ela nem fez menção de ter escutado.

- Hei! - falou mais alto, inclinado-se.

- humpfhumhumhummmm... - a garota soltou um muxoxo, fezendo uma careta.

- Heeeeeiiiiii!!!

- Peraí, porra... - falou, não muito claramente, e virou para o lado esquerdo.

- Eu não entendi o que falou, mas preciso que acorde, criança! - foi dar mais um passo para cutucar a garota com o bico da bota, mas acabou tropeçado e caindo bem do lado para onde a garota estava virada.

- Hmm... - ela abriu um dos olhos, dando de cara com Sparrow mais próximo do que devia de si. Logo arragalou os dois olhos, deu um pulo e chutou a barriga do capitão - _HENTAI!_

- Ok, acho... que mereci isso... - falou, segurando a barriga e fazendo sinal de "PARE" com a mão pra garota, que estava pronta para dar com a bainha da espada na cabeça dele.

- Hã...? - agachou-se próxima de Jack, que já se sentava, e perguntou: - De onde tu saiu, cara?

- Ora, da barriga de minha mãe!

- Mentira...? - irônica.

- Bom, tanto faz de onde eu vim - levantou-se -, ou de onde **você** veio, venha comigo! - ia puxando ela, mas a garota tratou logo de soltar sua mão.

- Hei, quem tu pensa que é?

- Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Ca-pi-tão? Ora, era só o que me faltava, um maluco fugido do manicômio! - rodou os olhos - Olha aqui, _capitão_, adoraria ficar pra conversar, mas eu te-- CADÊ A MINHA BOLSA??? - Ela olhou em volta e constatou que, seja lá onde estivesse, não era mais o Japão. Ao invés de encontrar a estrada atrás de si, viu uma parede baixa e rochosa e coqueiros em cima desta. Não avistava mais a sua casa. No chão, ainda haviam sua katana, o livro e a toalha de praia. Só.

Virou-se para o horizonte e viu um navio negro parado, provavelmente ancorado, a algumas centenas de metros dali. Olhou de Jack para Gibbs, de Gibbs para Jack, e perguntou:

- Aonde eu estou?

- Na Baía Saudosa, amor. - respondeu o capítão, abrindo os braços.

- _Kami-sama..._ Em que ano estamos?

- Mil setecentos e catorze... - falou, abanando a mão em gesto de descaso. - Garota? - chamou, visto que ela tinha desmaiado - Xi.

- A garota está passando bem, Capitão?

- Não sei, sr. Gibbs, só sei que é menos trabalho para mim. Ande, recolha os pertences da moça que eu irei carregá-la.

* * *

_Sabrina estava parada numa superfície plana, azul._

_- Água...?_

_De dentro da superfície, saiu uma ave prateada, tão brilhante que chegava a doer os olhos. A grande ave - tinha a altura da menina - pousou na frente dela, e tocou sua testa com o bico pontudo._

_- Acorde._

_- Sim..._

* * *

Abriu lentamente os olhos, como saindo de um transe. Levou um tempo para identificar o que estava à sua frente. Olhos castanho-escuro, cavanhaque, feições fortes, marcantes, os cabelos longos caindo em volta de seu rosto e roçando as bochechas da garota...

- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! - gritaram os dois. Ela, de susto; ele, de reflexo. A garota foi levantar-se, mas Jack, burro, não levantou junto. Resultado: os dois deram de testas - Awn... - gemeram, esfregando as testas.

- Nossa, que testa dura...

- A minha?! A sua que mais parece um tijolo!

- Você sabe com quem está falando?

- Com um lesado?

- Ora! Eu sou o grande capitão Jack Sparrow, o lorde dos mares caribenhos!

- Lorde da onde?

- Do Caribe!

De repente, a mente de Sabrina deu um estalo.

- Em que ano nós estamos?!

- Mil setecentos e catorze, já disse!

- _Kami-sama..._ - ela tirou os olhos do rosto marcado de Jack Sparrow e varreu o local com os olhos. Estavam na cabine do capitão, e pela parede vários mapas, e um maior se destacava. Se intitulava "World Map" passando para o português, o bom e velho Mapa Mundial. Mas aquele mapa estava errado.

Em primeiro de tudo, não havia a Antárdida. Aonde deveria estar escrito isso, só havia o Hemisfério Sul, de resto os outros cinco continentes. Bem diferentes, diga-se de passagem.

- Que diabo de mundo é esse?! - perguntou, assustada, ainda olhando para o mapa.

- O nosso mundo, oras!

- Só se for o seu, senhor... ainda não sei o seu nome.

- Jack Sparrow. Capitão Jack Sparrow. - estufou o peito ao falara - E a senhorita?

- Sabrina Haku. Bom, sr. Sparrow, só se for o **seu** mundo, porque o **meu** não é assim. - falou, apontando para o mapa, e começou a falar as diferenças.

- Hmm... interessante... então, no seu mapa, o Caribe fica num vão entre as "Américas", e não entre a Europa e a América?

- Isso mesmo. - parou um pouco - Hnf... Parece que estou fora tanto de meu tempo quanto de meu espaço, então.

- Sim sim, e eu sei o porquê de você ter sido trazida para cá!

- Por quê?

- Para me ajudar a pegar o tesouro de Atlântida.

- E aonde fica Atlântida?

O capitão do Pérola abriu um grande sorriso torto, deixando à mostra todos os seus dentes de ouro. Inclinou-se e colocou o indicador na borda leste do mapa.

- Aqui.

- Aonde?

- Após a borda.

- És louco. - disse a garota, balançando a cabeça e lançando um olhar assustado ao capitão.

- Não. - inclinou-se novamente, ficando com seu rosto a centímetros do da garota, conservando o sorriso. - Sou o capitão Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**Notas: Dois de uma vez... O.O Well, próximo terá Will, Lizzie e o filhinho deles... adivinha o nome do garoto? xD**


	4. Capítulo: 3

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Aquarius e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people! 83**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 03**

Estavam no mar haviam três semanas, a partir daquele dia. Sabrina passou a usar as roupas do capitão, que ficavam largas nela, e ela tinha que dar três voltas com uma faixa para segurar as calças. A camisa, não se falava; se ficavam folgadas no dono, nela pareciam uma lona. Portanto, ela dava um nó nelas, deixando assim uma parte da barriga à mostra.

Jack, temendo a integridade de sua "chave do cadeado", como chamava Sabrina, ameaçou de morte qualquer um que desrespeitasse a moça. Mas quase se arrependeu disso, passando a querer ele mesmo jogá-la ao mar.

Aquela garota era completamente excêntrica! E, com toda a certeza deste e de todos os outros mundos, ela tinha algo contra Sparrow. Quer dizer, da primeira vez em que a viu treinando com a espada, ela quase cortou sua cabeça! Tem noção do que é ficar a centímetros de ter a cabeça decepada? E a única coisa que fez foi abrir um sorriso, tombar a cabeça de lado, fazer carinha de anjo e falar num tom não menos angelical "Gomen ne!".

Se não bastasse, ela ajudava a todos nos afazeres do navio, da limpeza das armas à cozinha. E, num desses dias na cozinha, jogou (apesar de jurar que foi "sem querer") um faca entre as pernas de Jack, quase acertando seu "amiguinho".

Hoje, estavam chegando perto de uma ilhota, onde Jack planejava pilhar.

- Vai roubar? - perguntou Sabrina, provocativa, sentada nos degraus que davam acesso ao castelo da proa, onde o capitão olhava o mar.

- Roubar não! Confiscar! Use o termo náutico, por Deus!

- Antes de tudo, Kami-sama não ajuda qualquer cão desdentado. Depois, qual a diferença?

- Piratas confiscam; políticos roubam.

- Uhum... - falou, sarcástica. No momento seguinte, teve seu braço agarrado com brutalidade, forçando-a a se levantar.

- Olha aqui, garotinha, já estou cansado de suas ironias. Eu sou o capitão!

- Não... você é **um** capitão.

- Não tem medo de morrer?

- Vou morrer desde que nasci, então que pelo menos seja pelas tuas mãos, _amore_. - voltou a usar o tom irônico, acresentando um sorriso dissimulado de orelha a orelha.

Só deu tempo da morena puxar a katana da bainha à cintura para se defender. Num piscar de olhos, os dois estavam entretidos numa luta feroz, técnica e habilidade contra experiência e improviso. Sabrina começou a subir na gávea, com o capitão logo atrás.

Logo, estavam ambos duelando sobre as velas. Abaixo, várias vozes misturadas. Sr. Gibbs gritando para que descessem, alguns torcendo por um ou por outro, outros apostando, e ainda tinha os que fugiram para o porão, pensando que, se ficassem ali, sobraria para eles.

Numa tentativa de atingir o abdômen do homem, Sabrina se desequilibrou, agarrando-se nele. Então, foram os dois ao chão, quer dizer, convés. As espadas caíram por um buraco (azar dos covardes no porão). Eles se entreolharam, e começaram uma verdadeira briga de criança: um puxando a bochecha, tufos de cabelo e roupas do outro.

- Capitão, srta. Haku! - gritou Gibbs, fazendo sinal para que o ajudassem a separar os dois. O velho pegou a garota pela cintura, mas precisou que outro o ajudasse. Foram precisos três para segurar o capitão.

Ninguém percebeu o outro navio se aproximando.

- Garota, quando eu...

-...puser as mãos em você...

-...vou arrancar...

-...seus preciosos dentes de ouro e...

-...te espancar tanto com sua espadinha...

-...VOU TE MATAR!!![1

Ao longe, ouviu-se um tiro. Um tiro _alto_. Todos se viraram para o lugar de onde partiu o tiro, e viram um navio bem no estilo oriental, provavelmente asiático. No timão, duas pessoas. Uma mulher loura de estatura mediana e, o provável atirador, um homem alto com o braço estendido para cima segurando uma arma. Na escada de acesso, um garotinho muito parecido com o homem armado.

- Ora, se não são os Turner e sua trupe asiática?! - gritou Jack, desvencilhando-se dos homens que o seguravam.

- Quem são? - perguntou Sabrina, postando-se ao lado de Jack.

- Elizabeth e Will Turner.

- Oh, sim! São aqueles que foram te buscar no baú de Davy Jones?

- Sim, amor! Fazem doze anos que não os vejo, parece que o filho de Bootstrap conseguiu acabar com a maldição do Flying Dutchman...

- Então, ele deve ser realmente bom.

- Com certeza. E sabia...

Gibbs quase caiu no choro, novamente. Aquilo já estava virando rotina: os dois brigando, e logo após conversando como velhos amigos. Estava dando nos nervos de todos, se querem saber.

* * *

Dentro de minutos, o navio de Elizabeth, batizado _The End_, já estava parelelo ao Pérola. A tripulação de Elizabeth e Will pusera uma passarela para que eles pudessem passar, não sozinhos, mas com o filho atrás. Filho qual Jack não conhecia.

- Quem é esse? - perguntou, agachando-se e ficando na altura do menino.

- Nossa, Jack! O que houve com você? Quem era aquela garota?

- Responda à minha pergunta, que sano suas dúvidas, sra. Turner.

- Esse é Willie, nosso filho. - respondeu Will, dando um tapa nas costas do garoto.

- Willie, de William? Tem mais de dez anos, certo?

- Doze.

- Creio que, pela idade dele, foi Elizabeth quem o batizou, já que você deveria passar dez anos no Flying Dutchman.

- Exato.

- Nossa, Elizabeth! - girou nos calcanhares para encarar a moça - Que falta de criatividade!

- Cale-se, Jack. - rosnou a mulher, fechando a cara para o capitão - Agora, responda _você_ nossas dúvidas.

- Claro, claro. Vamos ao meu gabinete, e tomemos rum! E um suco qualquer para o garoto.

Foram. O capitão contou sobre a feiticeira, Atlântida e Sabrina. O garoto, claro, ficou perplexo com a história toda, mas o casal não. Sparrow já havia se metido em coisa pior, mas uma garota de outro mundo?Tenha dó, aí já era exagero... Pensando melhor, não, em se tratando do caribenho... Realmente, não era exagero.

- E onde ela está?

- Na cabine dela, provavelmente. Aquela que era sua. - apontou para Elizabeth.

- Nossa, é mesmo verdade que você vai até após a borda do mapa, Tio Jack?

- Tio... Jack...? - repetiu o capitão, horrorizado.

- Capitão! - Gibbs chamou, do lado de fora - O jantar está servido!

- Obrigado, sr. Gibbs! Traga o jantar para mim, os Turner e Sabrina! E peça para ela vir aqui!

- Sim, Capitão!

Após alguns minutos, bateram à porta.

- Entre!

A porta abriu lentamente, revelando a garota. Entrou, segurando a porta para que os marujos passassem com as bandejas.

- Sabrina, esses são Elizabeth, Will e Willie Turner. Turners, essa é Sabrina Haku.

- Prazer! - Will levantou-se para cumprimentar, mas a garota, por costume, já foi fazendo um reverência - Err... - sem saber o que fazer, o homem fez uma reverência também.

- Não se preocupe, é a força do hábito. - disse a morena, estendendo-lhe a mão, que ele apertou. - Como vai?

- Bem, obrigado.

- E a senhora? - dirigiu-se a Elizabeth, que também levantou.

- Muito bem, também. - apertou a mão da mulher também.

- Falsidade anda solta por aqui... - sussurrou Jack.

- Que espada é essa? - perguntou Willie, apontando para a katana na cintura dela.

- Uma katana, em outras palavras, espada japonesa.

- Sério? - admirou-se Will - Posso ver?

- Claro. - tirou a espada da cintura e entregou ao homem.

- Só cuidado com isso, Turner!

- O que foi, Jack? Trauma? - perguntou Sabrina.

- Trauma... Isso quase cortou a minha cabeça!

- Ora, deixe de ser infantil! Já pedi desculpas.

- Desculpas não curam feridas psicológinas, nem físicas.

- Uhum...

- Ora, sua...

- Vai me matar de novo, _Jackie_? - perguntou, com o rosto a centímetros do rosto do capitão, com um sorriso dissimulado desenhado nos lábios.

- Hum... - Jack fazia mil caretas, levando as mãos ao pescoço dela, mas tentando se conter no ato. Haku não parecia nem um pouco abalada com isso; ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- O jantar vai esfriar! - disse Elizabeth, pondo fim à cena.

- Tem razão, sra. Turner!

A refeição, apesar das discussões ocasionais de cão-e-gato de Jack e Sabrina, ocorreu perfeitamente. Will e Jack discutiam sobre a melhor maneira de pilhar na ilhota próxima, enquanto Elizabeth e Willie enchiam Sabrina de perguntas sobre o mundo dela, e ela respondia com a maior paciência. No meio da explicação dela sobre os secadores de cabelos (objeto que Elizabeth se interessou), começou uma agitação no convés.

- O que é isso?! - bradou Jack, levantando, quando um sm de tiro de canhão e madeira quebrando se fizeram ouvir.

- ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!!! - berrou Elizabeth.

Subiram ao convés e viram o _The End_ afundando.

* * *

[1: Não resisti, estava olhando a foto do Sidney Sampaio na hora...

Sim sim, aqui está o 3º capítulo dessa fic de quem não tem mais porra nenhuma pra fazer... xD Well, hoje estou de bom humor, então, terá respostas de reviews!

Itachi (do anime Naruto): Raro, você de bom humor... ¬¬' (é chutado)

Eu: Cale-se, secretário imprestável! ¬¬

Ita: Olha, eu sou seu secretário a mais de um ano, mereço respeito e um aumento de salário!!!

Eu: Quanto ao respeito, vou pensar no seu caso. Quanto ao aumento, não.

**Lily Aimee Black:**Brigada, alguém que me acha ótima! n.n

Ita: Ela não te conhece...

Eu: Muito obrigada por todos os elogios!

**Kadzinha:** Tá aqui a continuação, senhorita! o/

Ita:...

Eu: Que é?

Ita: nada, é que eu sou foda, tenho que aparecer...

Eu: Mereço... E eu acho que entendo a sua preguiça, esse é um mal que atinge a todos!

**Bloomy:** Que bom que gostou! n.n Quanto aos capítulos, eu vou pelo menos tentar fazer algo a respeito... porque, na maioria das vezes, eu faço capítulos enooooooooooormes (se quiser, pode ver as minhas outra fics), e pensei em fazer diferente aqui! n.n

Ita: Mentirosa, você tá é com pregiça de escrever.

Eu: Vou te meter uma bala no meio da testa daqui a pouquinho, Uchiha! ¬¬

**Nikka Girl:** Que bom que você riu!

Ita: esse era o objetivo, né...? (sarcástico)

Eu: (atira) Filho da mãe, eu te avisei... ¬¬

Ita: x.x

Eu: Não reclama, você irá sobreviver, já que só atingi teu ombro. Graças a Deus, você gostou do Jack que eu fiz! Dá trabaaaalho fazer isso, menina... Com certeza, e uma brasileira no estilo Livin' La Vida Loca! Uia! Cá entre nós, vou bem encaixar essa música aqui, mas na versão do filme do Shrek, com Antonio Banderas e Edie Murphy! Mas, o modo como vou fazer isso é segredo... u.u

* * *

Sim, a autora é maluca e adora colocar personagens no meio das notas finais! E acho que vou colocar o Jackie aqui, espero que o Johny Depp não queira me processar por isso... e.e'

Ita: Como se ele não tivesse coisa melhor para se preocupar do que uma mísera fanfiction...

Eu: Impressão, ou você me odeia?

Ita: Todos odeiam o chefe!

* * *

**Campanha Swann por direitos iguais ao da Keira Knightley, ou seja, direito de beijar todos os caras bonitos de PdC!!!**


	5. Capítulo: 4

**Correção, com a profª Suzana!**

Bom, estou aqui pra fazer uma pequena correção do capítulo passado... quando o Tio Jack fala "Sim, amor! Fazem doze anos... etc".Aqui, seria "Sim, amor! Faz doze anos... etc". O verbo "fazer" não flexiona quando se refere a tempo.

Por hoje é só, pessoal!

Special thanks (in ingrish!): Ci Evans Potter

* * *

**Disclaimer: Piratas do Caribe não nos pertence.**

**O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Aquarius (ou Suzana, o que preferirem) e Brunna.**

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Aquarius e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Acompanham a fic, mas não mandam reviews (não tem problema, calma...)? Gostam de romances mela-cueca? Bom, aproveitem que esse é um dos pouquíssimos capítulos em que terá um romance desse tipo, apesar de isso ser Jack/Sabrina. Claro, a fic é centralizada nesse casal, mas e daí? Não gosto muito desse tipo de romance...**

**O.b.s.6: O "Capítulo: 5" não terá esses avisos, já que ele será postado junta conjuntamente com o "Capítulo: 4". Então, respostas de reviews no "Capítulo: 5"!!!**

**O.b.s.7: Enjoy the fic, people!  
**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 04**

- MERDA! - gritou Elizabeth, puxando a pistola e atirando no primeiro inimigo que pulou na frente deles. - WILLIE, FIQUE AQUI! TRANQUE A PORTA!

- Sim senhora! - fechou a porta e trancou-a, como a mãe mandara.

Jack e Will saíram correndo, cortando todos os inimigos que caíam em cima deles. Até que, em certo ponto, viram o capitão do navio atacante. Johnson, capitão do _Starsea_. Sem uma única troca de palavras, os três caíram de espadas. Dois contra um, não é preciso dizer quem perdeu. Assim que um marujo do _Starsea_ viu o capitão morto, avisou a todos e eles voltaram para o barco com "o rabo entre as pernas".

No final, somando as perdas de tripulação dos dois navios aliados, deram quinze homens. Elizabeth subiu à gávea, gritando:

- De agora em diante, os remanescentes do _The End_ se juntarão à tripulação do Pérola Negra! - começaram a reclamar - Quem não estiver de acordo, que se jogue ao mar!

Silêncio.

- Ótimo!

Os quatro se dirigiram à cabine de Jack, encontrando lá Willie analisando um mapa.

- Droga, tudo que eu _menos_ precisava agora era um ataque! - disse o capitão do Pérola, sentando-se numa poltrona e deixando-se afundar - Preciso de rum...

- A poltrona não vai te engolir, Jack, não adianta. - disse a "chave do cadeado", jogando-se numa cadeira, de modo que as costas e as pernas ficassem apoiadas nos braços.

O casal sentou-se, abraçado, na cama do capitão, e o garoto continuou a olhar os mapas. Um silêncio incômodo pairou ali, só cortado pelos passos apressados pelo convés dos menos machucados, que cuidavam dos mais feridos. Depois de alguns minutos, Will suspira pesadamente e fala:

- Ok, não estamos com cabeça para pensar hoje. Melhor amanhã nós fazermos isso, enquanto nos dirigimos para a tal ilha. E só vamos nos abastecer lá, não dá para roubarmos...

- Confiscar!

-...confiscarmos nada de lá com quinze marujos, e ainda por cima parte deles debilitada.

- Isso aí mesmo que Turner falou. - disse Jack - A família pode ficar na antiga cabine de Elizabeth, Sabrina ficará aqui.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Elizabeth. - Jack, emocionado pela preocupação.

- Não estou preocupada com você, estou preocupada com a garota, aqui-com-você. Sozinha.

- Hahn! Estou ofendido! - Jack abriu a boca e fez a típica pose de ofendido.

- Não precisa, sra. Turner, eu vou ficar bem. - Sabrina sorriu-lhe.

- Tem certeza? - agora quem perguntava era Will.

- Claro que ela tem! - o capitão do Pérola deu um passo à frente, ficando do lado da morena - Eu garanto que não vou me transformar no lobo mau durante a noite.

- Sim, você teme pela sua integridade física, certo querido? - ironizou a garota, olhando para o mais velho com carinha de anjo.

- Corretíssimo, amor! - esse também deu um sorriso.

- Meu Deus... Esses dois são farinha do mesmo saco. - disse a Turner, impressionada por encontar alguém como o excêntrico capitão.

A família deu "boa noite" para os dois. Assim que saíram, começou outra briga.

- Srta. Haku, você dorme na poltrona.

- O que?! Não mesmo, lembra da última vez que dormi naquilo? Fiquei com dores nas costas durante _três dias_!

- E o que sugere?

- Que _você_ durma na poltrona.

- Ela também me dá dores se eu dormir ali. E, eu sou o capitão, não posso ficar com dores! Tenho que ficar no timão, e isso exige que eu esteja na minha melhor condição física.

- E psicológica?

- Isso já é outra coisa.

- Sei... Então, vamos ter que dormir ambos na cama.

- E o que mais você sugere...? - perguntou o capitão, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Que você não tente nada, se ainda quiser a companhia do seu _amiguinho_ aí. - ela apontou para o meio das pernas do capitão, que colocou as mãos lá, protegendo o "amiguinho".

- Malvada!

- Uhum...

A garota tirou a jaqueta e as botas, desamarrando o nó da camisa. O homem tirou as botas e ficou nu da cintura para cima.

- Gostaste? - perguntou Sparrow, abrindo os braços e deixando o peitoral à mostra.

- Podia ser melhor.

- A senhorita bem que podia fazer um agrado ao meu ego de vez em quando.

- E o senhor bem que poderia desinflar o seu ego de vez em quando.

- Impossível.

- Verdade.

Deitaram-se. Sabrina virada para a parede e Jack para a porta.

Meia hora se passou, e os dois ainda continuavam acordados. Jack virou-se, pensando que a outra já estava dormindo. Como era noite de lua cheia, a cabine toda estava iluminada. E, à luz da lua, o homem conseguiu ver o início de uma cicatriz nas costas na garota, já que a blusa larga estava um pouco levantada. E, burro e curioso como ele só, foi levantar a camisa dela na maior inocência para ver até onde ia a cicatriz.

- Que é? - Sabrina olhou por cima do ombro o que o pirata estava fazendo assim que sentiu o dedo nas suas costas.

- Que cicatriz é essa?

- Nada. - fez menção de virar, mas o outro a segurou pelo ombro, levantando a parte de trás da camisa dela, deixando as costas à mostra. - Hentai! - a garota segurou a parte da frente, cobrindo os seios. Como a camisa era enorme nela, não foi preciso muito esforço.

A cicatriz era horrível. Atravessava toda a extensão das costas, desde o ombro esquerdo até a parte direita da cintura.

- Como você fez isso?

- Não lhe devo satisfações, capitão.

Sabrina forçou virar-se de novo, e ele soltou. Mas, assim que se virou, Jack se debruçou sobre ela, ficando com o rosto perto do dela. Perto demais.

- Responda. - falou em tom autoritário.

Nas três semanas que convivia com o capitão, a garota nunca o ouvira falar daquele jeito. Já o ouvira gritar com raiva, rir, soltar gritinhos afeminados, e tudo o mais. Mas, aquela era a primeira vez que o ouvia _mandando_. E sua voz era intimidadora.

- F-foi meu avô. Quando eu não ia bem nos treinos com a espada, ele me surrava. Ninguém sabia, mas dessa vez ele me jogou contra a parede e... bem, está aí. Ninguém sabe disso, eu disse a todos que caí.

- Hum...

Saiu de cima dela, e os dois deitaram um virado para o outro, se olhando. Os olhos da garota ardiam, queria chorar ao lembrar disso, mas não podia chorar na frente de ninguém. Não lhe era permitido. Fechou os olhos com força, deixando cair algumas lágrimas. Amaldiçoou-se por isso. Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu o homem aproximando-se, sentiu sua respiração no pé de sua orelha.

- Boa noite - sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e lhe abraçando.

Ela desatou a chorar, retornando o abraço.


	6. Capítulo: 5

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 05**

Estava novamente sobre aquela superfície azul, plana em alguns pontos, ondulada em outros. Ouvia uns sons límpidos, suaves, pareciam gotas d'água... Ou seriam sinos? Ou ainda...

- Moedas?

Virou-se para o lado e viu Jack parado ali, a uns dois metros dela. Ele estava com a mão direita pousada no punho da espada. Caminhou até ela e ficaram lado a lado.

- Onde estamos? - ele perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Estão em um santuário. - respondeu uma voz profunda.

Em frente a eles, uma ave enorme emergiu da água ("a mesma do sonho de antes", pensou Sabrina).

- O que quer conosco? - perguntou Sabrina.

- Digamos que vocês sejam meus... Prediletos, digamos assim, para chegar à Atlântida primeiro. Então, estou aqui para alertar-lhes que aqueles que estão atrás do mesmo prêmio que vocês são os mais vis piratas. Mais até que você, capitão.

- Blasfêmia! - gritou o homem - Eu sou o lorde do mar caribenho, e...

- Falou bem. - cortou a ave - Você é o lorde _do mar caribenho_, e para chegar até a Atlântida, você vai deixar seus domínios, entrando nos mares de outros lordes. Perigo iminente, se me permite colocar assim.

- Ora, o que é isso? Estou levando sermão de uma galinha gigante?! - disse Jack, indignado - Olha aqui, meu caro amigo de plumagem cor-de-prata, eu sou o grande capitão Jack Sparrow! Você tem alguma vaga noção do que isso quer dizer?

A grande ave (ou galinha gigante, o que desejarem) deu um longo suspiro, parecendo cansada.

- Jack! - ralhou a garota - Olha como fala, não vê que é alguém importante?

- _Eu_ também sou importante, amor. - falou isso, e recebeu um belo soco no braço como resposta.

- Bom, acho melhor falar logo o principal. - interrompeu a ave, entoando um verso.

_Nem tudo que reluz é ouro,_

_nem tudo que é opaco é carvão._

_Num belo lugar podem encontrar a riqueza,_

_ou podem encontrar as sombras de seu coração._

Dizendo isso, ele se desfez em fumaça branca.

* * *

- Ai...! - gemeu Sabrina, assim que bateu com as costas no chão. Sentiu dificuldade em respirar, por conta de um peso no tórax. Abriu os olhos e, no momento seguinte, de todo o barco pôde-se ouvir gritos.

- _HENTAI!_

- Eles acordaram... - comentou um marujo com o outro, enquanto limpavam o convés.

Dentro da cabine, a garota segurava o braço do outro torcido para trás.

- AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meu braço, meu braço, meu braçooo! Misericórdia, Sabrina, foi sem querer! - ela o soltou, e ele se virou, a tempo de receber um tapa na face. - Eu não mereci isso!

- "Sem querer", é? Com pode, se eu acordo depois de um sonho todo esquisito, e você tá com a cara enfiada nos meus peitos?

- Sabe como é, né, a gente tem sempre que procurar o lugar mais macio pra cair... - levou outro tapa - Okay, _esse_ eu mereci.

- _Baka_... - a garota xingou, sentando na cama e começando a calçar os sapatos.

- Hei... Você falou de um sonho estranho, né?

- Sim... Um sonho que, da última vez que eu tive, foi quando você me trouxe para o Pérola. - ela virou o rosto para uma janela - Faz três meses agora, né?

Sim, faz três meses que o capitão fugido do manicômio a trouxera para alto-mar; e faziam mais de dois meses que a família Turner incorporou à tripulação. Nesses meses de decorrência, aconteceram alguns embates, nada de tanta repercussão quanto o primeiro, e algumas pilhagens. Fora isso, estava tudo tão monótono que a baleia que nadava ao lado do navio era o maior acontecimento da semana.

- Nesse seu sonho... Tinha uma galinha gigante? - perguntou o capitão.

- Sim... E você também estava lá.

- O que comprova que estás sempre a pensar em mim.

- Vai-te à merda.

- Voltando ao assunto, ela te falou uma rima, se não me engano?

- Sim. - ela recitou a rima.

- Certo, então nós dois tivemos o mesmo sonho...

- Passo mal só de pensar que tive o mesmo sonho que você, capitão... - comentou, enquanto estava calçando os sapatos, sentada na cama.

Jack a empurrou, fazendo com que ela caísse deitada. Subiu na cama também, ficando assim em cima dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- E se tivéssemos o mesmo prazer? Passaria mal? - acabou de dizer isso, e sentiu o aço frio do cano de uma arma na sua nuca.

- Larga ela, capitão Jack. - era a voz de Elizabeth.

- Tudo bem, Lizzie, mas lembre-se da regra: descontar a raiva atirando, só no macaco. - disse, levantando-se com as mãos levantadas.

Na verdade, sentiu-se aliviado pela Turner ter aparecido ali, senão Sabrina teria lhe decido o cacete com a katana dela ali mesmo, o que iria doer muito mais que um tiro.

- Obrigada, sra. Turner. - disse a garota, aceitando a ajuda para levantar. As duas deram os braços e saíram da cabine do capitão.

- Incrível, se bobear aquelas duas estão planejando me amarrar no mastro e me castrar na frente de toda a tripulação...

- Bom, assim seria mais seguro para Sabrina, não Jack?

- Ora, William, não me repreenda. - virou-se para o homem parado na porta - Afinal, você que pensa que ninguém o via tarando a pobre Elizabeth antes de casar com ela. - falou, desviando do outro e partindo para o castelo da popa, aonde ficava o timão.

* * *

Pararam numa ilha, visivelmente ponto de piratas. Espalhados por todo lugar, bares, bordéis e casais praticamente se fundindo no meio da rua. Jack já havia estado ali, pois os levou direto para certo bar. Lá dentro, mulheres se mostrando, homens se embebedando e mais casais indo para o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos. Uma mulher (bem cascuda, diga-se de passagem) de peruca loira e usando um vestido escarlate veio os receber, ou melhor, receber Jack.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, meu cliente preferido!

- Isobel (sim, é Isobel mesmo), mais jovem a cada dia. - ele pegou a mão da mulher e beijou.

- Vejo que trouxe companhia. - falou, dando uma espiada para o grupo que estava atrás dele. O grupo era: Gibbs, Sabrina, Elizabet, Will e alguns mais da tripulação. Outros tantos haviam ficado no Pérola para que o navio não fosse atacado. E Willie? Ficou dormindo lá, depois de ganhar trinta vezes, sem hipérbole aqui, do sr. Gibbs no tiro-ao-alvo.

Entraram e sentaram-se numa mesa ao canto. Os tripulantes se espalharam logo, deixando somente o casal, Jack e Sabrina na mesa. Elizabeth, Will e Sabrina conversavam animadamente sobre um papel que encontraram na parede, falando sobre as novas leis que a Inglaterra havia decretado. Jack às vezes dava um palpite ou outro, mas sempre de olho nas "mocinhas" que passavam por ali.

- Bom, senhoras e cavalheiro - dirigiu-se aos três - a natureza do homem me chama. - dizendo isso, foi até uma mulher de vestido azul, pegou-a pela cintura e pôs-se a subir para o segundo andar.

- Acabou o rum. - constatou Will - Vou pegar mais. - saiu dali.

- Como diz Jack: "Por que o rum sempre acaba?" - Elizabeth fez uma imitação tão boa do capitão que rendeu boas gargalhadas às duas.

- Vejo que seu senso de humor continua ótimo, sra. Turner. - falou um homem, parado ao lado da mesa.

- Barbossa! - a sra. Turner levantou-se, apontando a arma para o homem, mais velho agora, mas não menos perigoso.

Ao ouvir o nome do pirata, o bar todo parou e olhou para aquele lado. Até quem estava lá em cima.

- Acalme-se Elizabeth. Não quero falar com você, quero falar com aquele cão sarnento do Jack Sparrow. - disse, abaixando a arma da mulher. No ato, seu olho bateu na garota ainda sentada. - Então, essa é a famosa garotinha que Jack adotou para chegar _lá_? - se debruçou sobre a mesa, ficando assim cara a cara com a menina.

- Saia de perto dela, Barbossa. - disse Will, voltando não com uma garrafa de rum na mão, mas sim uma arma.

- Já disse que só quero falar com Jack, pode ser?

- Claro, Barbossa. Sou todo ouvidos.

Todos se viraram e, ao lado de Will, estava Jack.

- De onde você saiu? - perguntou Will.

- Do útero da minha sagrada mãezinha, perspicaz Will.

- Jack, velho amigo. - Barbossa arreganhou os dentes, tinha tantos dentes de ouro quanto Jack - Quero falar-lhe, mas não precisa ser em particular. Os Turners e a garotinha aqui podem ficar. - falando isso, acomodou-se ao lado de Sabrina, onde originalmente o capitão estava sentado.

- Com licença, Lizzie. - pediu Jack, tirando-a do lado da amiga e sentando-se do outro lado. A coisa ficou meio incômoda, porque, da direita para a esquerda: Barbossa, Sabrina, Jack, Elizabeth e Will.

As pessoas do bar continuaram o que estavam fazendo, e eles começaram uma conversa.

* * *

Sou má? Sim, sou má! mwahahahahaaahauhaacofcof... COF COF!!! x.x

Itachi: Engasgou-se na própria maldade... ¬¬

Morra... ¬¬

**Reviews:**

Ci Evans Potter: MUITO OBRIGADA pela dica, senhorita! pode disparar a fazer críticas gramaticais, eu não vou ficar nervosa! n.n

Jackeline16: Muito obrigada! Duvido que eles deixem o orgulho de lado! bota Kami-sama nisso, hein moça! xD Só Deus ajuda!

Nikka-Girl: Que lindo, todo mundo gosta da Sabrina! xD Ok ok, aleluia, uma fã de anime aqui além de mim! xD Tá tudo muito bom,tá tudo muito bem, que bom que você gosta das brigas deles! Ui, agora tem eleição pra melhor frase do capítulo? Que legal! Na verdade... Não dá trabalho fazer o Jack não... õ.ô Quer saber minha personalidade? Pense na personalidade de Jack Sparrow, acrescente montanhas de palavrões, agora jogue tudo isso na pele da menina que tá na foto do meu perfil! xD Vlw pela review...

Pirate Marie: ALGUÉM QUE APÓIA A CAMNHA SWANN! PALMAS PRA VOCÊ!!! \o/ Na verdade, não é exatamente uma campanha bem elaborada... pensei nisso quando eu supostamente estava fazendo o dever de álgebra com a minha amiga de classe! xD Que lindo, você gostou da Sabrina também... °¬°

Kathy Roughnight: Por favor, não fala isso!!! Eu to lendo a sua fic (na verdade, eu tava lendo, mas aí eu lembrei que tinha 3 capítulos de fics pra acabar... x.x sorry...), ela está ótima! Você escreve bem sim, num vem não! Ò.ó Ah, só uma pergunta: você é a menina que divulgou a tua fic numa comu de PdC?

-------------------

**Campanha Swann por direitos iguais ao da Keira Knightley, ou seja, direito de beijar todos os caras bonitos de PdC!!!**


	7. Capítulo: 6

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Aquarius e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people! 83**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 06**

- Bom, Jack - começou o mais velho - soube por uma feiticeira caduca em Tortuga que você agora deu para procurar continentes inexistentes com uma gorotinha a tiracolo. Vejo que é verdade, e isso é surpreendente... - falou, chegando mais perto de Sabrina, mas o atual capitão, com o pé, arrastou a cadeira dela para mais perto de si.

- Sim, mas se sabe disso, por que está aqui, e não lá embaixo, tomando o Pérola?

- Por quatro motivos: Primeiro, Não tenho uma tripulação, e essa não parece muito disposta a me seguir; Segundo, não tenho o mapa, e sei que você o tem e. conhecendo-te, o carrega consigo; Terceiro, para chegar lá, percisaria da garota; Quarto, o Pérola é o navio mais rápido dos mares, além do Flying Dutchman, mas esse teve seu final junto com a maldição. - acabando de dizer issom olhou para Will.

- E...? - perguntou Jack.

- Bem, proponho um trato.

- Que tipo de trato?

- Você me leva na sua tripulação como segundo capitão para Atlântida e eu prometo não fazer nenhum motim.

- O que me leva a acreditar em você, Barbossa?

- Eu juro pelo amor que tenho ao mar.

- Então está bem. Trato selado. - os dois apertaram as mãos cheias de anéis.

- O que é isso?! - gritou Will - Jack, como pode confiar nele?!

- Porque, William, um pirata só tem dois amores nesse mundo: pela sua própria vida e pelo mar. Se ele jura pelo seu amor pelo mar, é mais que óbvio que aceito. Se bem que, como você e Davy Jones, um pirata pode muito bem ter um terceiro amor...

- Bom, Jack, então brindemos a isso.

- Claro, claro. - o capitão esticou a mão, mas logo percebeu a falta de rum. - Onde está o rum?! - olhou para os lados, alarmado, procurando.

- Óbvio que acabou. - disse Sabrina, pela primeira vez desde que eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo.

- Por que o rum sempre acaba? Barbossa ou William, algum de vocês vá pegar rum! (eles estavam nas pontas)

- Não! - responderam os dois.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não vou deixar a Elizabeth sozinha com vocês dois!

- Porque fui eu que propus o brinde.

- Aff... - bufou a garota. Com um movimento felino, ela deslizou para baixo da mesa, aparecendo do outro lado. - Eu vou. - começou a caminhar, mas logo o novo segundo capitão estava ao seu lado, estendendo-lhe o braço.

- Eu lhe acompanho. - disse Barbossa, cavalheiro.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu, aceitando o braço.

- Então, também vou. - Jack também lhe estandeu o braço.

- Isso me surpreendeu. - também aceitou o braço do capitão.

* * *

Agora, passadas três semanas desde a conversa ("é impressão, ou as autoras sempre aceleram as coisas?" não, não é impressão), Jack estava cuidando de seus mapas e runs, Sabrina limpando as armas e Barbossa cuidando do timão. Tudo na maior paz...

- Barbossa, - chamou Will, subindo até onde o pirata estava - é impressão ou você tem algum interesse em Sabrina?

- Ora, William. Claro que não tenho interesse na garota. Simpática, mas meu amor é o mar.

- Então, porque fica rodeando-a?

- Só para ver Jack mordido de ciúmes... Quer ver uma coisa engraçada? - Turner acenou com a cabeça - Que horas são?

- Cinco da tarde.

- Daqui cinco minutos nosso espirituoso Jack aparecerá daquela porta e me dirá para onde devo ir. Enquanto isso... SABRINA!

- Eu. - respondeu, pondo a cabeça pela escada.

- Chegue aqui, por favor. Eu lhe ensinarei como usar o timão.

- Claro.

- Venha. - abriu espaço para a garota ficar entre ele e o timão - coloque suas mãos aqui, assim. Agora, você sabe que bombordo é para a esquerda e estibordo é para a direita, certo? - ela concordou - Ótimo, então. Você deve manter-se firme, ter força nos braços e...

- BARBOSSA! - viraram-se e viram a figura aterrorizada do capitão correndo por toda a extensão do barco com aquele seu jeito e subindo as escadas do castelo da popa - O que está fazendo com ela, seu...! - apontou o dedo para ele, mas não encontrou um adjetivo.

- Estou ensinando-a a manusear o timão.

- Pode deixar que isso _eu_ faço! - ele tirou a garota de lá - Mas depois. Agora, tem uma ilha aqui por perto, e nós estamos precisando pegar água e comida, savvy?

* * *

Eles ancoraram na praia, e quase toda a tripulação ancorou, ficando no barco somente sr. Gibbs, Willie e mais cinco marujos. Adentraram a mata fechada, seguindo o som de um riacho. Chegando a ele, Jack ordenou que os marujos pegassem água, e sentou-se numa pedra, junto com os amigos e o segundo capitão.

De repente, novamente aquele som do sonho de três semanas atrás.

- Que som é esse? - perguntou Barbossa, voltando-se para a mata fechada, atrás de si.

- Parece um chamado. - Elizabeth falou, levantado e seguindo o som.

Os cinco seguiram o som, dando com uma caverna escura. Mesmo essa não sendo a coisa mais sensata a fazer, entraram lá. Andaram por meia hora em linha reta. Saíram do outro lado, que dava para uma baía de areias brancas, muito familiar a Jack e Sabrina.

- Finalmente. Estou esperando a horas.

Viraram para o lado que a voz veio, e viram a Grande Ave pousada ali na areia.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Will, mas a Ave simplesmente caminhou até o grupo e falou:

- Agora, você está de volta a seu mundo, Sabrina. Está no mesmo lugar e tempo de onde saiu, mas por tempo limitado. Vocês têm doze horas para ir até a casa de praia da família Haku e pegar um pedaço do mapa. Quando o relógio bater seis da tarde, conseguindo ou não, vocês voltaram sem uma parte importante da jornada. Mais uma coisa: dessa vez, quando for, o tempo irá decorrer como no outro mundo. Então, muito provavelmente lhe darão como desapareceida...

- Espere! - pediu Sabrina - Aquela rima... você estava se referindo à ilha na qual fomos?

A Ave tornou a desaparecer.

- Ela disse doze horas, e seis horas nós partiremos... então, são seis da manhã agora, certo?

- Então, devemos partir agora! - gritou Jack, dando um passo à frente.

- Espera aí! Muita calma nessa hora! - a garota pulou para a frente, encarando-os.

- O que foi, senhorita? - perguntou Barbossa.

- Bom, é que... bem, as pessoas daqui geralmente não andam com esse tipo de roupa. - sinalizou para as vestimentas deles. Realmente, estavam vestindo o sentido da palavra "bucaneiro" - Façam o que mando enquanto estivermos aqui, que senão teremos problemas, e problemas aqui significa _grandes_ problemas.

- Está bem, está bem. - concordou Jack, contrariado.

Ela começou a andar, mas avistou algo que poderia ajudá-los. Correu até a bolsa jogada na areia, pegou-a e foi até a mata, pedindo que esperassem. Mudou de roupa, e apareceu com uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta de alça amarela.

- Ok, o plano é o seguinte: eu vou pela estrada, e vocês vão pelo mato ao lado. Vão aparecer pessoas pela extensão, então eu vou despistá-las. S... Entenderam?

- Ay! - disseram todos.

E seguiram o plano. No meio do caminho, apareceram um grupo de adolescentes. O grupo era formado de garotos e garotas, e todos olharam para Sabrina.

- Ora, se não é nossa querida amiga Sabrina! - disse uma das meninas, escandolosa e num tom de desdém.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentou polidamente, continuando seu caminho, porém um dos meninos se postou à sua frente.

- Bom dia, Sabrina. - disse o garoto chegando perto.

- Saia da minha frente, Seiya. - falou, semicerrando os olhos e virando a cabeça. Adquiriu esse hábito do capitão, nos meses de convivência.

- Está diferente. O que aconteceu, Sabrina-_chan_? - voltou a falar a outra garota.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Tomoyo. Agora, se me dão licença...

Começou a andar novamente, fazendo um sinal discreto para que os escondidos continuassem. No primeiro passo que deu, Seiya agarrou seu braço, puxando-a para si, colocando o outro braço em volta de sua cintura. O sangue subiu à cabeça de Jack, e ele tentou sair do esconderijo, mas Will e Barbossa o agarraram pelo braço, enquanto Elizabeth tapou sua boca. A garota chamada Tomoyo se postou à frente da outra, e falou:

- Olha aqui, _aberração_, enquanto estiver _aqui_ quem dita as ordens sou_ eu_, e eu... - parou de falar, quando olhou a garota nos olhos. Não viu os costumeiros olhos de garota assustada, a melhor expressão seria "mulher".

Ela estava com os olhos bem abertos, os punhos serrados e uma expressão desafiadora. Aqueles meses no mar fizeram bem ao espírito dela.

- "Não tenho medo de viver entre três lordes piratas" - pensou - "então não tenho porquê ter medo de uma garotinha que nem da minha altura é"

- Você aí, Seiya. - olhou por cima dos ombros - É melhor me largar, antes que eu te castre, seu cão de água doce. - ele a soltou, com medo do tom de voz - E você, _querida_ Tomoyo-_chan_, - abriu um sorriso sádico na cara, dando um passo até a garota - não fique mais no meu caminho, senão vai sobrar pra ti, cadela.

- S-sim senhora... - o grupo pôs-se a correr, seguindo seu caminho.

- Okay, acabou a diversão. - falou para os que estavam na mata - Vamos.

* * *

N/A: Aquarius

Capítulo escroto, porém necessário futuramente, mode: ON! xDDDD Bom, isso serviu pra mostrar como a Sabrina tinha problemas, etc e etc. Mas, não percam o próximo capítulo de Perdida! Ò.ó terá... tchan tchan tchaaaannnn...

Itachi: Calada!

Por quê?! o.ô

Itachi: O Ibope desce se você falar a surpresa...

Essa porra tem Ibope?

Itachi: Sua anta, finja que é importante pelo menos... ¬¬'

Ahn sim... Bom, agora curtam a nota da Brunninha, que dá o ar de sua graça pela primeira vez aqui na fic! xD

* * *

N/A: Brunna

Historinha nonsense (_By: Brunna_)

**Itachi segurando plaquinha: **_**Inspeção de navios!**_

Bruninha-chan e Aquarius, acompanhadas de seu fiel capacho Itachi, vão fazer uma visitinha no navio do Tio Jack.

Ita: EU NÃO SOU CAPACHO DE NINGUEM!Ò.Ó

Bru e Aqua: CALADO!!!

Itachi fica resmungando sobre sua vida e seu salário. Ah, esqueci, ele nem salário tem... xD

Bru: Aquarius-chan... Isso não é perigoso? Sei lá... Do jeito que ele não bate bem da cabeça...

Aquarius já ia responder a pergunta quando um dos piratas mais lindos dos sete mares pula na frente delas!

Aqua e Bru: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack: Desculpe... mais quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo no Meu navio?

Bru: Querido se não fôssemos nós, você não estaria aqui neste exato minuto.

Jack: Vocês são minhas mães?

Bru e Aqua: NÃO!

Jack: Então são Deusas?

Aqua: Não exagera... - balança seja lá o que estava segurando.

Jack: O que vocês estão segurando aí?

Bru: Isso é--

William: O que está acontecendo aqui, Jack?

Bru: LINDOOO!!!! - correndo pra abraçar ele mais aquarius segira ela - TE AMOOOO!!

Aqua: Controle-se, ele tem esposa.

Bru: Tá... Tá bom. - contrariada.

William: O que vocês querem aqui?

Bru: Viemos fazer uma inspeção no navio.

Jack: Por quê?

Aqua: Porque nós queremos. Idéia...

Jack: Fora os ratos e algumas partes do navio que estão aos pedaços, o Pérola está ótimo.

Aqua: Só queremos dar uma olhada

Jack: Não vou deixar!!!

William: Jack, deixe-as verem o navio.

Willie: Papai... O que ta acontecendo?

Bru e Aqua: FOFOOOO!!!!! - abraçando Willie.

Ita: SUAS PEDÓFILAS, SOLTEM O MENINO!!!

Bru e Aqua: NÃOOO!!!!!! - apertando ainda mais o pobre menino.

Itai: O MENINO TÁ SEM AR!!!

Aquarius e Brunna soltam Willie.

Willie: SOCORROOOO!!! DUAS DOIDAS NO NAVIO!!! - correndo pra Deus-sabe-onde com o pai atrás.

Aqua: Nosso tempo aqui acabou.

Jack: Vocês vão morrer?

Bru: Óbvio que não... Acabou o nosso tempo nessa fic.

Jack: Ah... Tá... Mais ainda vocês não me responderam que embrulho e esse que esta nas mãos de vocês.

Bru e Aqua: É UM PRESENTE!!!

Jack: OBA, PRESENTEEE!!! O QUE É?

Bru: É Ice.

Jack: Ice?

Aqua: É uma bebida alcoólica do Brasil. Bom, baixo teor de álcool, pelo menos.

Jack: Que tal bebermos todos juntos? - já enchendo os copos.

Aqua e Bru: CLAROOOO!!!

Jack: Vamos fazer um brinde... Às nossas vidas!

Bru e Aqua: Às nossas vidas! - batendo os copos e tomando um gole

23 garrafas de Ice depois...

Jack: Vamos brindar... Porque... Porque o mar é azul!

Bru e Aqua: Pelo mar ser azul!

Ita: Vocês estão bêbadas?

Bru e Aqua: NÃOOOO!!!

Ita: COMO NÃO? ENTÃO ME RESPONDAM: QUANTO É 2+2?

Bru: Hum...7

Aqua: Raiz quadrada da hipotenusa do cateto.

Bru: Quero mais Iceeee!

Aqua: Uhuuu!!!

Itai: Zoh mái gódi... Isso daí pra levar pra casa depois...

Pasmem, nós bebemos Ice com o tio Jack!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Jackeline16:** Well, querida conterrânea, aqui está o cap. 6! xD Meio escrotinho, sei... õ.ô Mas, será necessário para o futuro! xD bjs, fofa.

**Nikka-Girl:** Como assim "eles têm favoritismo"? Explica, please! O.O''' (não liga, hj é domingo...) Sim sim, a GRANDE AVENTURA começa a partir de agora! xD Q lindo, eu sou o Tio Jack e vc é a Sabrina... OBarbossa tá aqui justamente pra atrapalhar as coisas entre os dois. Tá aqui o cap. 6, não é lá grandes coisas, mas no próximo fica melhor, e o 7 nem se fla! xD bjs, como diz o Tio Jack, "love". xD Brincadera.

**Cap'n Lara**: De nada ter lido sua fic! Só perco algumas atts pq eu to tendo q fazer fic e estudar ao mesmo tempo... x.x A maior parte das minhas idéias apoarecem nas aulas, então tenho q ralar pra recuperar a matéria q não prestei atenção pq tava escrevendo... xD bjs!

* * *

**Campanha Swann por direitos iguais ao da Keira Knightley, ou seja, direito de beijar todos os caras bonitos de PdC!!!**


	8. Capítulo: 7

**Disclaimer: Piratas do Caribe não nos pertence.**

**O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Aquarius (ou Suzana, o que preferirem) e Brunna.**

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Suzana e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people!**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 07**

Eles andaram por mais alguns minutos, chegando a uma grande casa estilo japonês, com dois andares. Muros altos, com um grande portão no meio. Portão este que estava fechado.

- Vocês ficam aqui - falou Sabrina - enquanto eu vou lá dentro ver se estão em casa. Savvy, quer dizer, entenderam?

- Ora, vejo que estás aprendendo, amor. - disse Jack.

- Cale-se.

Virou e girou a chave no portão. Entrou e encontrou a irmã, Tsubaki, sentada na varanda com um fone nos ouvidos. A menina tinha doze anos, a idade de Willie, e era igual a irmã, a única diferença é que tinha os olhos verdes. Cantarolava a música "Lutar pelo que é meu" do Charlie Brown Jr. (sim, Aquarius AMA CBJr!!! 8D)

- Tsubaki? - chamou, sendo logo atendida. A garotinha levantou de um pulo, correndo e agarrando a cintura da irmã (ela batia no ombro da Sabrina, digamos assim).

- NEE-CHAN!

- Tsu, aonde estão todos?

- Foram ao templo, disseram que vão voltar depois das seis! - respondeu, praticamente gritando e ainda agarrada à irmã.

- Ufa... um problema a menos... - a irmã mais velha abaixou-se, ficando na altura da outra - Olha aqui, Tsu. Eu tenho que achar uma coisa muito importante, e pra isso preciso que você _prometa_ que não vai contar nada para o papai nem para nossos avós.

- Claro! Qualquer coisa, nee-chan!

- Ótimo... - a mais velha foi até o portão, olhou para os lados e fez um sinal.

Logo, estavam entrando Jack, Barbossa, Will e Elizabeth na propriedade. Eles olharam para tudo fascinados, e pararam o olhar na garotinha parada, que os olhava assustada.

- Tsubaki, esses são amigos meus. Amigos meus, essa é minha irmãzinha Tsubaki. - apresentou rapidamente, passando direto e entrando na casa. - Agora, aonde poderíamos achar um mapa dessa budega de lugar...? - falou sozinha, olhando para os lados.

- Nee-chan... o que você tá procurando? - perguntou a mais nova, puxando a camiseta da irmã.

- Hm? Um mapa!

- Tipo aqueles que aparecem na TV, nos filmes de piratas?

- Isso! Você sabe aonde tá?

- Não...

- Awn... Vocês aí! - virou para os quatro, que estavam olhando interessados para o interruptor - Ajudem a procurar!

- Ay! - responderam Will e Elizabeth, começando a olhar em volta, sendo seguidos de Barbossa.

Enquanto todos se espalhavam pela casa, Jack foi direto para algo que o interessou desde que entrou ali: o aparelho de som. Olhou, olhou e olhou outra vez, até apertar o botão escrito "POWER". "Do nada", começou a tocar a seguinte música:

_(Donkey)  
__She's into a supertition  
__Black cats and voodoo dolls  
__I feel a premonition  
__That girl's gonna make me fall_

- JACK! - gritou Sabrina lá de dentro, voltando para a sala acompanhada de todos.

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Kami-sama... - ela ia desligar o rádio, porém a irmã mais nova começou a se mexer e cantar com o rádio.

_She's into a new sensation  
__New kicks ain the candlelight  
__She's got a new addiction  
__For every day and night_

Enquanto a outra cantava, Sabrina mordeu o lábio, começando a mexer os quadris. Então, ela virou para a irmãzinha e começou a dançar e cantar com ela.

_She'll make you take your clothes off  
__And go dancing in the rain  
__She'll make you live her crazy life  
__But she'll take away your pain  
__Like a bullet to your brain_

Elas puxaram Elizabeth e começaram a pular, sob o olhar estarrecido dos outros três.

_Upside inside out  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__Her lips are devil red  
__And her skin's the color of mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Livin' la Vida Loca (x3)_

Jack, como era de se esperar no meio daquela loucura, começou a dançar também, e Will a bater o pé. Barbossa, pra falar a verdade, estava se sentindo em um manicômio. Quer dizer, quatro pessoas, três delas mais que responsáveis, pulando no meio da sala e um se remexendo ao seu lado! Era melhor ter ido recolher água com os marujos... Não, era melhor ter pego uma corda e se enfrocado no primeiro galho de árvore que aparecesse pela frente.

_She never drinks the water  
__Makes you order French Champagne  
__And once you've had a taste of her  
__You'll never be the same  
__Yeah, she'll make you go insane!_

_Upside inside out  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__Her lips are devil red  
__And her skin's the color of mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Livin' la Vida Loca (x3)  
__(C'mon!)_

_(Break down!)  
__Upside inside out  
__She's linvin' la Vida Loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__She's linving la Vida Loca  
__Linvin' la Vida Loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__Linvin' la Vida Loca_

_Her lips are devil red  
__And her skin's are the color of mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Linvin' la Vida Loca (x4)_

A música acabou, dando lugar a outra mais calma. Os quatro que estavam pulando arfavam, e Will ria. Barbossa, no meio disso tudo, chegou a uma conclusão: ele entrou no meio de uma "Vida Loca" assim que propôs o trato ao atual capitão.

- Okay... temos... que achar aquele... mapa... - falou Sabrina, começando a andar pela casa novamente.

- Oh Deus... - limitou-se a dizer o segundo capitão.

Quando eram quase cinco e meia, ouviram Elizabeth gritar lá do quintal.

- ACHEI!!!

Todos correram e a encontraram ao lado de um buraco em baixo de uma árvore, com um estojo de madeira aberto nas mãos, deixando a mostra o tão procurado pedaço de papel.

- Ótimo! Podemos voltar! - disse Will, oferecendo a mão para ajudar a levantá-la.

- Nee-chan... você vai com eles? - perguntou Tsubaki, puxando a camiseta da irmã.

- Tsu, eu...

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?!

Se viram para a porta, e vêem um casal de idosos e um adulto com cabelos já grisalhos, todos vestidos com quimonos, parados na porta. Quem gritou foi o homem mais velho.

- Saiam da propriedade ne nossa família _agora mesmo_, senão eu chamo a polícia!!!

Enquanto o homem ameaçava, os quatro olhavam como se ele fosse louco. Polícia? O que é isso? Só se ligaram quando ele disse:

- Sabrina e Tsubaki, saiam de perto deles! São perigosos!

- Não! - gritou a mais velha puxando a irmã para mais perto de si, assim que o homem deu um passo a frente.

- Obedeça-me, Sabrina! - a garota foi mais para trás - Ora, suas bastardas! Obedeçam-me agora, ou eu lhes darei mais uma surra, e dessa vez não saírão só com algumas cicatrizes, e...! - ele parou, olhando aterrorizado para algo atrás.

Elas olharam e viram Jack com a pistola apontada diretamente para o coração do velho.

- Quer dizer então que você é o avô de Sabrina? Bom saber. Antes de dar um tiro, irei me apresentar: Sou o capitão Jack Sparrow. Mande lembranças minhas para o Diabo quando o encontrar.

A cena era a seguinte: Will e Elizabeth abraçados lá atrás, Barbossa ao lado de Jack, que segurava a pistola apontada para o velho, as irmãs na frente de Babossa, o avô mais à frente da avó e do filho. Coisa bonita, não?

- Jack... você vai matá-lo? - perguntou Sabrina.

- Sim... Esse velho não vale nem a pior garrafa de rum do Caribe.

- Você não vai matá-lo. - disse Barbossa.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim.

- Então tá... mate-o.

- Não vou mais matá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque você disse para eu matá-lo, e dois fatores me levam a não matá-lo agora: Primeiro, não gosto de você. Segundo, Eu sou o capitão, eu digo o que todos vão fazer ou não.

- Então, vai deixar de matá-lo?

- Não, eu quero matá-lo, mas não quero concordar com você.

- Jack! - chamou a irmã mais velha - Vai matá-lo ou não?

- Vou matá-lo.

- Ele vai matá-lo.

- Não vou matá-lo.

- Ele n... QUAL A PORRA DO SEU PROBLEMA?!

Enquanto ocorria a discussão, os mais velhos pensavam. Quem eram aquelas pessoas, se é que se podia denominar aquilo de pessoas, com roupas esquisitas discutindo no seu quintal? De onde eles vieram? A avó ia perguntar algo, mas foi interrompida.

- PORRA, VÃO MATAR O VELHO OU NÃO?! - a criatura educadérrima que gritou isso foi, pasmem, a irmã mais nova, Tsubaki.

- Olha como fala de mim, sua pirralha, você e sua outra irmã aí estão loucas por ou tra sua, hein?

Agora, o capitão já engatilhava a pistola.

- Acho que o senhor não poderá efetuar essa situação, já que, dentro de três segundos, estará morto. E, novamente, não se esqueça de mandar lembranças do capitão Jack Sparrow ao Diabo, ele saberá de quem você está falando...

O que aconteceu nesses três segundos foi tão rápido que, se você piscasse os olhos, perderia a cena. Só o que se ouviu foi o tiro da arma de Jack, e só o que se viu foi uma luz azul cobrindo o grupo de piratas, saindo de trás do casal.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! - gritou a velha - MEU VASO FRANCÊS!!!

Bom, pelo que se entendeu, Sparrow errou o alvo, acertando o vaso francês ao invés do mais velho.

* * *

- Aonde estamos? - perguntou Elizabeth.

Respondendo à pergunta de Lizzie, eles estavam naquele mesmo espaço do sonho conjunto de Sabrina e Jack (A: sim, Aquarius AMA esse espaço! dá uma paaaz... °¬°/B: Você bebeu?/A: I DID NOT!/B: ¬¬). Eles estavam nas mesmas posições de quando foram tirados do quintal, exceto que agora saía fumaça do cano da arma de Jack.

- Vejo que cumpriram sua missão com êxito. - disse a Ave.

- Sim sim, eu matei o velho?

- Felizmente, a bala só pegou de raspão.

- Droga.

- Agora, vocês irão voltar para seu barco, espero que a pequena se adpte rápido.

- Que...? - todos olharam para a irmã menor, que olhava para a ave.

- TSUBAKI, QUE MERDA TU TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

- SEI LÁ, PORRA!

- Hei, você, ô... Plumalume, ou seja lá qual for seu nome...

- É Shasta.

- Tanto faz, mas trata de mandá-la de volta!

- Não quero, nee-chan!

- Não é questão de você querer ou não, queridinha. Eu mando, você obedece.

- Infelizmente, Srta. Haku, não poderei atender ao seu pedido, uma vez que uma parte não concente. Agora, sem mais delongas...

Ela abriu as asas, emitindo uma forte luz prateada. No momento seguinte, estavam todos no convés do Pérola Negra, sob as dezenas de olhares assustados dos marujos.

* * *

- Capitão! - gritou Gibbs, correndo para o grupo - O que aconteceu, há horas que estamos esperando, viemos deixar os mantimentos no navio e voltaríamos...

- Deixe de ser puxa-saco, Gibbs. - falou Barbossa - Todos sabemos que iriam embora. - sinalizou para os homens que levantavam a âncora.

_**Continua**_

* * *

OFF: Suzana ama Shrek? Suzana AMA Shrek! 8DDD

* * *

N/a: ISSO! Demorou, mas chegou:D Agora, a trama se complica... °¬°

Itachi: Complica porcaria nenhuma... ¬¬

Tio Voldie: A única coisa que tá se complicando aqui é a nossa conta bancária... ¬¬

Suzana: Vocês TÊM uma conta bancária? õ.ô

Tio Voldie: Claro que sim, mas não graças a você, e sim à J.K.!

Suzana: Que que o Juscelino Kubitschek tem a ver com isso?

Itachi: ele estava falando da J.K. Rowling... -.-'

Suzana: Ahn sim... õ.ô Well, a cota de reviews foi baixa no cap. passado, tanto que só temos UMA!

Ita e Voldie: Pra ver como você escreve bem...

Suzana: Isso foi sarcasmo?

Ita e Voldie: Não.

Suzana: Ah bom.

Ita e Voldie: O "não" foi sarcasmo.

Suzana: O mundo hates me... ;-;

* * *

**Resposta à única review:**

Como assim "doidera compreendida após a leitura da historinha extra pós capitulo"? O.O''' suas reviews me confundem, Tia Nikka... Bom, essa história de por esses bucaneiros esquisitos no nosso mundo acaba aqui! xD Não dava pra deixar eles aqui, né? Senão, ia rolar um bando de processos por direitos autorais sobre PdC... xDDD

Bjooooooooossssssss

Bye, Tia Nikka! o/

* * *

**Campanha Swann por direitos iguais ao da Keira Knightley, ou seja, direito de beijar todos os caras bonitos de PdC!!!**

O MDF (Ministério das Fanfics) adverte: Essa campanha pode causar a morte da pessoa que você beijou. Não mordam a língua para não morrerem envenenados. (credits: Nikka-Girl)


	9. Capítulo: 8

**Disclaimer: Piratas do Caribe não nos pertence.**

**O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Suzana, e Brunna.**

**O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.**

**O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Suzana e Brunna viraram deusas! lol**

**O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.**

**O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people!**

**O.b.s.6: Mais ou menos 9 meses e 12 dias que começou. (Essa daqui é só pra controle de tempo)**

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 08**

Sabrina estava sentada, recostada no guarda-corpo enquanto polia a espada e a pistola nova, proveniente de uma aposta recente com Barbossa. Fazia dois meses desde sua catastrófica volta, e sua irmã parecia se dar bem com Willie. Bom, pelo menos Jack ainda não tinha dado nada para ela beber...

- Brindemos, querida Sabrina! - gritou Jack, cambaleando na direção da garota segurando uma garrafa de rum pela metade.

- Pelo quê, seu maluco? - perguntou, observando o excêntrico sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Ora, sua doce irmãzinha me falou que hoje, 7 de Fevereiro, é seu precioso aniversário! Brindemos com o não menos precioso rum! - falando isso, deu um gole no gargalo e ofereceu à garota.

- Hm... Preferia não lembrar. - aceitou a garrafa e deu um gole - Aaah...

- Ora, por que, flor das águas?

- Vai-te à merda, Jack. Se eu não tivesse nascido, não teria sofrido tanto... Ótimo, virei emo. - disse, rodando os olhos.

- O que é isso! - argumentou o capitão, ignorando o fato de não saber o que era emo - Você só tem dezoito anos, não deveria ter tanto rancor assim no seu coração.

- Falando nisso, Jack, quando é o **seu** aniversário?

- Hn... - ele fez uma careta, sinal de que estava pensando... Pensar dói, né Sparrow? - 23 de Abril, acho eu.

- Tinha que ser despacho de São Jorge, né...? - cochichou, virando a cabeça para o lado.

- Falaste algo?

- Não mesmo, capitão. - tirou a garrafa da mão do dono e deu mais um gole.

- Sabrina...

- Que é?

- O que você acha do Barbossa?

- Quer indicações de namorados, Jack? - perguntou, abrindo seu sorriso dissimulado.

- QUÊ?! NÃO! - gritou, fazendo cara de assustado e enojado.

- Então pra que você quer saber disso?

- Curiosidade...

- De curioso, morreu o burro.

- Dá pra responder?

- Okay... Eu o acho legal, ele é cavalheiro, coisa que _você_ não é, e... É isso aí, ele é um cara legal.

- Só isso? Só "um cara legal"?

- Sim, só "um cara legal", por quê?

- Nada. - ele se levantou, deixando a garrafa, que já estava no final, ao lado dela - Agora, tenho que ir. Meus parabéns, senhorita. - e saiu cambaleando.

Andou por toda a extensão do convés, até sua cabine. Chegando na frente da porta, pronto para girar a maçaneta (B: tem maçaneta?/S: passa a ter), ouviu uma voz vinda debaixo da escada.

- Então, eu sou "um cara legal"?

- Segundo _ela_. Para mim, você não é nada legal. Você é um ladrão.

- Ladrão que rouba ladrão, ganha cem anos de perdão.

- Golpe baixo!

- Que foi, Jackie? Ciúmes? Medo que lhe roube mais alguma... _Coisa_?

- Não, Hector. Mudando de assunto, volte já para o timão!

- Sim senhor, _capitão_. - Barbossa deu uma última risadinha debochada, e foi para seu posto.

O capitão abriu a porta e tornou a fechá-la atrás de si. Tirou o chapéu, foi direto para sua cadeira na frente da mesa e puxou o mapa mais perto. Abriu-o e se preparou para fazer algo, mas parou no meio do caminho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Filho da puta! - falou baixo, como se estivesse pronunciando alguma praga - Tudo bem, Jack, calma. Não vale a pena perder a cabeça com aquele... _Cão sarnento_.

Afastou a cadeira, sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Levantou o rosto e colocou os pés sobre a mesa, inclinado a cadeira para trás, deixando-a sobre os pés traseiros. Não sabia se ficou assim, meditando, durante alguns minutos ou várias horas.

O dia já ia morrendo. De repente, correria e gritaria vinda de cima, e logo após um tiro de canhão.

- Que vem a ser isso?! - abriu a porta e quase esbarrou em um marujo - Hei, que está acontecendo?

- Estamos sendo atacados pelo navio de Crane, capitão!

- Crane? O que ele quer comigo, foi um dos poucos com quem saldei dívidas, devia sentir-se honrado!

- Não sei, capitão. Agora, pode me soltar?

- Ah, claro... - sem perceber, havia agarrado o homem pela gola - Onde está Tsubaki e Sabrina?

- Srta. Tsubaki está na cabine dos Turner, junto com Sr. Willie. Srta. Sabrina está ali, com a Sra. Elizabeth. (S: de onde tiramos um marujo educado?/B: nem te conto...) - acenou com a cabeça para as duas, que lutavam contra alguns dos homens de Crane.

Sparrow desembainhou a espada e correu à procura do capitão do outro navio, avistando-o logo. Também, o homem tinha quase dois metros de altura, negro e totalmente "bombado". Sem perder tempo, Jack pôs-se a frente do outro, batendo lâmina com lâmina.

- Crane! O que quer aqui?!

- Jack Sparrow!

- CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow pra você, savvy?!

- Não tenho tempo para joguinhos. Soube que também está na rota para a Atlântida.

- E o que isso te interessa?

- Ora... - o negro deu um sorriso - Quanto menos concorrência, melhor! Não concorda?

- Claro. - respondeu Jack, enfiando a espada no abdômen do outro, e olhando-o cair lentamente.

- Jack... Você realmente não acha que ninguém sabe da garota, né? Pois bem, vou fazer uma última boa ação...

- Única e última, não é?

- Muita gente 'tá atrás dela... Guarde-a bem, senão, vai ficar sem ela, sem o tesouro e sem sua miserável vida.

- Como você?

- Pior, espero...

Morreu.

A tripulação parecia ainda não ter se dado conta de que o capitão morrera. Todos continuavam a lutar ferozmente. O capitão virou-se e viu Barbossa caído, a uns três metros de distância, com um inimigo apontando a espada para ele. Estava pronto para ir ao socorro, porém uma voz ecoou em sua mente: "_Medo que lhe roube mais alguma... _Coisa". Estacou em meio passo, a raiva correndo nas veias.

Quando a lâmina do inimigo estava a centímetros do peito do segundo capitão, Sabrina apareceu e perfurou o coração do homem em pé. Este largou a espada e caiu ao lado de Barbossa. A mulher olhou para o capitão dso Pérola, de olhos arregalados, e abriu a boca para falar algo; porém, antes que a voz chegasse, ouviu-se um grito.

- CAPITÃO CRANE ESTÁ MORTO! - gritou um marujo - VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!

Os remanescentes saíram correndo, voltando para o barco. Deram meia-volta, saindo de perto do Pérola, fato não muito percebido pelos tripulantes do navio. Estavam quase todos feridos, alguns seriamente. Sabrina ofereceu a mão para ajudar Barbossa, que aceitou, agradecendo e beijando-lhe a mão.

Jack deu as costas, indo para sua cabine. Sabrina o seguiu, entrando antes que ele batesse a porta.

- O que foi aquilo?! - perguntou a mulher.

- Aquilo o que? - fingido de inocente, tirando a camisa mancada do sangue de Crane.

- De parar no meio do caminho quando foi ajudar Barbossa!

- Vi você chegando, e decidi que você estava mais perto que eu.

- Mentira, eu estava observando! Você nem piscava olhando aquele cara descer a espada sobre Barbossa.

- Mentira deslavada, devo ter piscado duas ou três vezes... - respondeu o capitão, sentando-se na cama.

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido do barulho do trovão. Começou a chover forte, e os tripulantes rapidamente acabaram de jogar os corpos ao mar e se recolheram ao porão do navio, fugindo da água que os castigava. A mulher ficou parada olhando o outro ajeitar-se na cama.

- Não vai se deitar?

- Você ia deixá-lo morrer?

- Vamos, deite-se logo...

- Responde.

- Anda logo, Sabrina...

- RESPONDE!!!

Silêncio.

- Nojento... Estou com náuseas... Eu tenho nojo de você... Iria realmente deixá-lo morrer... - virou-se, indo em direção à porta.

- Acostume-se, amor! Você está entre piratas agora, a vida tem que ser assim! Se você não morrer hoje, outros dez irão!

- Cala a boca. - começou a andar.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou dormir no convés! - abriu a porta.

- Mas está chovendo!

- Foda-se! - fechou a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou com passos firmes, apesar do balanço do barco, até o local onde estava recostada naquela manhã. Sentou-se lá e olhou para o céu escuro, sentindo as gotas frias fustigando o rosto quente. As lágrimas salgadas misturavam-se às gotas de chuva.

- Idiota... - sussurrou, encolhendo-se de frio. Pensava no que o capitão dissera. Verdade, estava entre piratas agora, não poderia ficar com aquele instinto heróico. Aquilo serviria somente para morrer mais rápido.

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, que pareceram horas, sentiu alguém se aproximar. Olhou para cima e conseguiu distinguir a silhueta do capitão. Este a pegou pelo pulso e a levantou, tão fácil como se levanta um travesseiro. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a guiou até a cabine, a única coisa iluminada ali.

- Jack, o q--?

Entraram e ele saiu catando duas toalhas, deixando a mulher tremendo na frente da porta fechada. Achou as toalhas e passou uma por cima dos ombros, jogando a outra para Sabrina. Enquanto ele se enxugava, ela só observava-o.

- Pra que me trouxe de volta?

- Não vai se enxugar?

- Por que foi me buscar?

- Porque você doente deve ser mais insuportável do que o normal.

- Por que ia deixá-lo morrer?

- Isso de novo? E, além do mais, essa sua mania de fazer várias perguntas seguidas é ir--

- POR QUÊ?!

Silêncio.

- Vai-te à merda, Jack Sparrow. - vira-se novamente para a porta.

- Vai voltar pra chuva?

- Vou, e se me buscar novamente, meto-lhe uma bala no meio dos olhos.

E foi. Na chuva.

- Aonde foi mesmo que eu fui arrumar uma garotinha cabeça-dura que nem ela...? Hmpf! - jogou-se na cama e adormeceu. Que é? Ela disse para não buscá-la, e ele é que não ia se preocupar com isso.

* * *

Amanheceu. Uma manhã com céu limpo, diferente da noite anterior. O sol estava no céu sorrindo, nuvens brancas passeavam por ele, refletidas na água, e...

- ATCHIM! Maldito, cachorro, filho da puuuu... ATCHIM! - praguejava Sabrina, molhada e enrolada na toalha. O que não adianta muito, já que a toalha também estava encharcada.

Os marujos nem se atreviam a chegar perto da mulher, com medo de terem a cabeça cortada. Tanto a de cima quanto a de baixo.

- ATCHIM!

- Sabrina?

- Sim, Barbossa?

- Tome. - disse, estendendo uma caneca que soltava fumaça.

- Que isso? - perguntou, olhando para dentro da caneca.

- Chá. Faz bem para a gripe.

- Obrigada. - aceitou e bebericou o líquido.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

- O que aquele imbecil do Jack fez agora?

- Extrapolou os limites do aceitável.

- Mais do que já extrapolou? Impossível, até mesmo para ele.

- Ele ia deixá-lo morrer! Você!

- Sabrina... Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina... - disse Barbosa, sorrindo torto - Você é mesmo um anjo que foi cair no lugar errado.

- Como assim?!

- Se você vai viver com piratas, vai ter que se acostumar a isso. Muitos morrem no caminho, é a vida. Piratas têm que saber e conviver com isso, não podem ir ao socorro de seus companheiros, especialmente o capitão. Além disso, não seria a primeira vez que eu morreria por causa de Jack Sparrow... e, se dependesse da minha sorte, nem a última!

Ela se calou, refletindo as palavras de Hector.

Jack saiu da cabine, encaminhando-se logo para a morena e seu "_outro_" amigo. Dela, não dele, que fique bem claro.

- Sabrina.

- Que que tu quer?

- Eu queria--

Mas foi interrompido por um corpo, como fala meu professor de Física, denominado carinhosamente por "Willie", que se jogou em suas costas.

- TIO JACK, ME SALVA! A TSUBAKI QUER ME BATER!!!

- COMO É?!

- WILIAM, EU VOU TE MATAR! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE _NÃO_ PODE ENTRAR NO QUARTO DOS OUTROS ASSIM!!!

- MAS O QUARTO É MEU!!!

- FODA-SE, EU TAVA ME VESTINDO!!!

Dito isso, a menina pulou no colo de Jack e se segurou, com as pernas, na cintura dele. A situação ficou a seguinte: Willie se segurando nas costas do capitão, e desviando dos tapas e socos da menina, e ela no colo do capitão, se segurando como um coala e tentando bater no garoto.

Mas, tinha um porém.

Tsubaki não batia em Willie.

Tsubaki batia em Jack.

- PERAÍ! HEY! NÃO! PÁRA DE ME BATER! WILL, OLHA TEU FILHO! SABRINA, OLHA TUA IRMÃ! A GAROTA TEM A MÃO PESADA, POR DEUS!

- Ai ai... - suspirou a morena - Me sinto bem melhor! Obrigado pelo chá, Barbossa!

- De nada... não deveríamos ajudá-los?

- Nhã... Deixe que as crianças se entendem.

_**Continua**_

* * *

Weeehhh! \o/ Capítulo de merda saindo!

Não, eu não gostei do capítulo... ;-; Mas acho que seria bom sair um pouco daquele mundo cor-de-rosa que a fic tava...

Well, o próximo capítulo terá surpresas, principalmente para fãs do McFLY! xD

Surpresa by Brunninha, oka?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nikka-Girl:** NOOOOO!!!!!! ELA VOLTOU, ELA VOLTOU!!!! xDDDD É, né... por incrível que pareça, isso já estava planejado desde o começo (sim, a grande maioria das minhas fics eu posto antes msm de saber o final... xDDDD) Sei, o FFNet tbm já fez isso comigo... xD

LARGA O GATINHO!!! (aponta Winchester) Larga... o... gatinho... e.e

Ita: Largue o gatinho, da última vez que ela sacou o Giane ela acertou a virilha do Vodlemort.

Voldie: Verdade, quer ver a cicatriz???

Todos: NÃO!!!

Voldie: Mas...

BUM!

Voldie: Minha virilhaaa... x.x

Su: Depois perguntam o porquê de eu atirar e/ou jogálo do escritório do septuagésimo nono andar... ¬¬

BYEEE! o/

**Dorinha Pamella:** Err... foi mal, mas não conheço não... o.o'''

Ita: Sua insensível.

Su: Cale-se... -.-' Well, aqui está! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, moça! n.n Xii... Ainda bem que sou eu e não a Brunna que responde às reviews, senão esse negócio de "meu Will" iria fazer BOOM e acabar com o estúdio! xD Vou ver se consigo ler, porque ultimamente só tenho escrito e feito meu trabalho de tradução, já que agora eu divido o pc com meu irmão e meu tempo tá bastante reduzido...

Bom, continue lendo! n.n

Jaa ne! o/

**Mutsuhi Tsunoichi**: Weh, elogiaram a Sa-chan! \o/

Sa: EU NÃO DOU EM CIMA DO JACK!!!

Su: Nãooo... Imagina! xD

Sa: ¬¬

Su: Imagina! o.o'

Ita: NÃO infle o ego dela, porque NÃO é VOCÊ que tem que ficar agüentando-a TODO SANTO DIA!!!

Voldie: Inflando o ego da Suzana? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! FREDERICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Su: Que que hell o Fred tem a ver com isso? o.o'

Voldie: Não sei, mas eu quero o Frederico! ;-;

Su: ¬¬

Voldie: ;-;

Ita: -.-' -amarrando os pés num bloco de cimento pra se jogar no mar-

Su: UMA DAS SUAS AUTORAS FAVORITAS! °O° Que lindo... Bom, também, você me mandou umas cinco reviews em cinco histórias, acho eu... xD

Well, espero que continue acompanhando! n.n

Jaa ne! \o\

* * *

**Campanha Swann por direitos iguais ao da Keira Knightley, ou seja, direito de beijar todos os caras bonitos de PdC!!!**

O MDF (Ministério das Fanfics) adverte: Essa campanha pode causar a morte da pessoa que você beijou. Não mordam a língua para não morrerem envenenados. (credits: Nikka-Girl)


	10. Capítulo: 9

****

Disclaimer: Piratas do Caribe não nos pertence.

O.b.s.1: A fic terá 2 (duas, para os cegos) autoras. Eu, Suzana, e Brunna.

O.b.s.2: Esta fic pode conter erros gramaticais, ortográficos ou de digitação. Se alguém perceber algo assim, por favor, falem.

O.b.s.3: Essa fic é, literalmente, um Universo Alternativo! 8D Ou seja, o mundo em que ela se passa não é o nosso (ou o do filme) e sim um que NÓS criamos! Sim, Suzana e Brunna viraram deusas! lol

O.b.s.4: Sim, terá uma OC (Original Character). Sim, ela será par do Capitão-Tio Jack.

O.b.s.5: Enjoy the fic, people!

**Perdida em um vão do tempo**

**Capítulo: 09**

Começamos com um som nada agradável: som de alguém vomitando. Sim, tinha alguém vomitando no banheiro do navio. Entendam a palavra "banheiro" como um cubículo quadrado num canto, mal e porcamente separado do resto do porão por dois pedaços de compensado, com um tubo que dava pra fora do navio. O problema era quando o tubo entupia, geralmente no último dia de provisões (quando o cozinheiro pegava todos os restos e fazia _aquela_ gororoba), e alguém tinha que ter o trabalho nojento de limpar, e enquanto não acabava, todos tinham que fazer num balde... Bom, espero que ninguém esteja comendo agora.

- Er... Sabrina? - chamou Barbossa.

- Tudo bem aí? - perguntou Jack.

- Jack, seu depravado, o que você fez a ela?! - gritou Elizabeth, batendo no pobre capitão com um pedaço caído de um dos remos.

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Mas ela está vomitando... e ela voltou a dormir na sua cabine... - disse Will, olhando atravessado para ele.

- Will, eu posso ser o mais depravado dos homens, mas não ao ponto de fazer algo _contra_ a vontade dela.

- Sim, ela teria o matado antes disso. - falou o segundo capitão, acenando com a cabeça.

- Hector tem razão, apesar desses serem raros momentos na história da humanidade.

Parou tudo! Porque ela está dividindo a cabine com o Jack de novo? Vocês, pobres e inocentes leitores, devem estar se perguntando isso. Bom, responderei: estamos em um navio. Se você tem uma chance de _não_ dormir no porão ou no convés com os marujos, _não_ ficar com a conciência pesada por estar atrapalhando a noite de um casal, e _não_ dormir no mesmo lugar que um segundo capitão que ronca e duas crianças com insônia... Bom, você provavelmente iria falar "Orgulho! Cadê? Foi embora! Pra onde? Pra merda!", e agarrar a chance de dormir na luxuosa - para os padrões do navio - cabine do capitão, com um único capitão que _não_ ronca, _não_ tem insônia, e só satisfaz as nessecidades masculinas longe dali.

Voltando ao que realmente interessa...

De repente, a porta se abriu e apareceu a razão da discussão (daquele momento), com a pior expressão possível.

- Cara... tô mal... - ela falou manhosa, abraçando a irmã que estava recostada na parede, mas logo a largou e voltou para dentro do banheiro novamente.

- Isso é só cólica, fervam água, molhem uma toalha e coloquem na barriga dela...

- Mãe, o que é cólica? - perguntou Willie, pobre e inocente...

- Bom... er... é quando... bom...

- Sim...? - Willie e... Jack, pra variar.

- Vocês são muito crianças para saberem disso... - disse Sabrina, saindo do 'banheiro' e se dirigindo para a cabine que dividia, novamente, com Jack.

- É isso aí! - disse Elizabeth, estufando o peito com aquela famosa cara de "Isso aí _mermo_ que ela _falô_, valeu?!"

- Aaaahhh... - fizeram Jack e o Turner mais novo, cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara.

* * *

Era início da noite.

A mulher estava debruçada no guarda-corpo, esperando o enjôo passar. Willie estava atrás dela, mexendo em uma flauta. De repente, vê um barco consideravelmente menor com quatro tripulantes aproximando-se. Os quatro estavam movimentando-se (ou tentando, considerado o espaço que tinham), pareciam que preparavem algo. Ela só observava. O barco encostou no Pérola, e eles lançaram uma corda e a puxaram para si. Willie viu tudo.

E soltou um grito bem questionável para a população masculina.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Largou a flauta no chão e saiu correndo, por pouco não esbarrava em Tsubaki.

- Foi você que gritou daquele jeito?

- Foi o... papagaio!

- Sei... - disse, olhando atravessada para ele.

- E por que o papagaio gritou? - perguntou Jack, saído do nada.

- Um papagaio chamado Willie - sorriu Tsubaki, ácida.

- A Tia Sabrina! - disse Willie, ignorando a menina.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou Jack, desinteressado.

- Ela foi seqüestrada, estava no guarda-corpo quando um barco menor do que o nosso lançou um corda e puxaram ela. - explicou o menino.

- Isso já é interessante Você viu quantos eram?

- Quatro.

* * *

Num lugar não muito longe dali...

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Sabrina, olhando para as quatro figuras a sua frente.

- Eu sou o Douglas - disse um menino loiro com olhos verdes.

- Eu sou o Tom - disse outro loiro porém com os olhos castanhos.

- Eu sou o Harold - disse outro parecido com o Douglas, só que de cabelos castanhos.

Sabrina colocou as mãos sobre a boca sentindo o enjôo voltar, mas não foi rápida o suficiente e acabou botando tudo pra fora em cima do garoto ruivo que estava ao seu lado.

- E o seu saquinho de vômito se chama Daniel! - disse Douglas, apontando para o ruivo de olhos verdes... Apesar de que neste momento o cabelo dele estava mais para verde-vômito.

- Vocês são uns patetas... - falou a garota, limpando a boca na manga da camisa.

- Por quê???

- Vocês me seqüestraram e se apresentam? Que tipo de seqüestradores fazem isso? Que tipo de _piratas_ fazem isso?

- Err... cale-se! - disse Tom - Ou senão eu...

- Vai o quê? Não estou vendo nenhuma arma...

- Vou te dar um soco! - terminou Harold, dando um passo à frente.

- Só quero ver tentar...

- Ora...

O garoto deu um passo à frente, mas foi impedido pelos outros. Toda essa movimentação fez com que o barco ficasse de frente para o Pérola. Vendo aquilo, Sabrina só teve uma reação:

- PULA!!!

E todos pularam na água fria, antes de ver o barco menor ser estraçalhado pelo maior.

- _Ora!_ - gritou a voz de Jack lá de cima - _Acho que esmagamos um ratinho!_

- Jack?! Jack, aqui embaixo! - gritou a morena da água, mas logo sentiu uma mão contra sua boca.

- Cala a boca, - era Harold novamente - senão...

Mas logo o garoto sente um calcanhar bater em sua área sul.

- JACK, SUA ANTA, OLHA PRA BAIXO! - gritou Sabrina.

Jack olha para morena se debatendo no mar e corre atrás de uma bóia. Achando o objeto, taca para o mar, e a menina pega-a, vendo Jack puxar a corda quando sentiu oito mãos segurando também, chegando lá em cima...

- Sabrina, como você conseguir engordar tanto nesses últimos dias? - perguntou Jack, virado e com a corda colocada no ombro, tentando andar para a frente. - VOCÊS, SEUS CÃES, AJUDEM AQUI!!!

Os "cães" pararam de observar e foram ajudar o capitão. E qual não foi a surpresa (sério, não foi surpresa) quando viram que a brasileira não estava sozinha. Mas supresa foi que eram QUATRO a acompanhando.

- Nossa! Uma orgia e ninguém me chamou! Estou de mal. - dsse Sparrow, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Jack! Cale a boca a garota está toda molhada! - ralhou Elizabeth, dando a ela um pano para se enxugar.

- Qual o problema dela molhada?

- Mais uma piadinha de duplo sentido e meto-lhe uma bala nos cornos. - retrucou a "toda molhada".

- Ah... Vejo o problema.

- Nee-chan! - gritou a menininha correndo para abraçar a irmã, mas Douglas a pega e encosta uma faca roubada do marujo mais perto em seu pescoço.

- SEU LOIRO OXIGENADO ENCOSTE UM DEDO NA MINHA IRMAZINHA... - gritou Sabrina.

Tsubaki aproveitou a distração do loiro vendo sua irmã gritar e deu um chute nos paises baixos dele, o garoto a soltou imediatamente e a menina correu e abraçou... Willie.

- Aiii... achoo que nunca mais vou ter filhos - Douglas, curvado e com a mão no local atingindo.

- Então somos dois. - disse Harold.

- Eu fiquei com medo - disse Tsubaki nervosa não percebendo com quem estava abraçado.

Willie, mais vermelho, do que um tomate, retribuiu o abraço de Tsubasi e sorriu. A menina percebendo a situação que estava soltou o abraço do meninos e começou a correr em direção a irmã que estava ocupada tacando tudo que tinha no navio em cima de Douglas.

-Hey! C-calma! - disse o garoto correndo pelo navio desviando dos objetos voadores.

- CALMA O CACETE, SEU RETARDADO INÚTIL!!!

Parecia até uma inocente brincadeira de pique-pega, se você tirasse um menina louca falando palavras nem um pouco educadas e tacando objetos pontiagudos e cortantes encima de uma pessoa.

- A GARRAFA DE RUM, NÃO! - gritou Jack, pulando em cima da morena que estava com uma garrafa na mão.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, JACK!!! VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSE OXIGENADO AMBULANTE!!!

- DANNY, ME SALVA!

- NÃO ME METE NESSA NÃO!!!

- PAREM COM ISSOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Todos pararam e olharam para Elizabeth, descabelada, com uma arma na mão.

- Agora, poderiam todos esquecer que roubam, e matam, às vezes, pessoas, e conversar _civilizadamente_?

- Sim senhora.

- Bom, muito bom. Agora, quem são vocês? - apontou a arma para o Quarteto Fantástico.

- Algo me diz que não decemos nos apresentar! - aprumou-se Harold, dando um passo à frente, o que foi respondido por Elizabeth da seguinte forma, enquanto engatilhava a pistola:

- Algo me diz que, ou vocês se apresentam, ou meto-lhes uma bala no meio dos cornos.

- Eu sou Harold, mas pode chamar-me Harry.

- Eu sou Thomas, mas pode chamar-me Tom.

- Eu sou Daniel, mas pode chamar-me Danny.

- Eu sou Douglas, mas pode chamar-me Dougie.

- Ótimo. E por que seqüestraram a Sabrina?

- Ah, o nome dela é Sabrina? - perguntou Tom.

- Responde.

- Pra pedir resgate.

- E com que garantia vocês achavam que eu iria pagar esse resgate? - perguntou Jack - Estamos em um navio pirata, afinal.

- Você é o capitão?

- Sou, muito prazer, Capitão Ja--

BUM!

Elizabeth atirou.

- Deixe-os acabar.

- Bom, era pegar ou largar, estávamos no mar havia meses, naquele barquinho, que você destruiu (o que não fazia parte do plano), e iríamos pedir como resgate algumas armas e dinheiro.

- E agora queremos um barco novo, pode ser um de seus botes.

- Mas vocês não têm ninguém para ser resgatado agora.

- Então queremos um pagamento por frustarem nosso tão elaborado plano.

- Por favor!

- Tenho a solução! – disse Jack, levantando a mão.

- Lá vem merda... - sussurrou Elizabeth, que conhecia muito bem como o "grande" cérebro de Jack elaborava.

- Vocês poderiam se juntar à tripulação. – o capitão fingiu que não tinha escutado o pequeno comentário de Elizabeth.

- TÁ DOIDO! BEBEU RUM? – gritou Sabrina nervosa.

- Pra falar a verdade eu tomei um pouquinho... Mas isso não vem ao caso, além do mais, precisamos de alguém para limpar o canvés. Está uma imundície!

- COMO SEUS DENTES??? NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA! ESSES RETARDADOS QUASE MATARAM A MINHA IRMÃ!

- Sim, e eu sou sua futura cunhada, mais respeito para comigo! - disse Tsubaki.

- Interessante... - comentou Sparrow.

- Nojenta! Devia tê-lo deixado passar a faca na sua garganta!

- Nós estamos arrependidos. – disse Harry qual a maior cara de inocência.

- Viu? Eles poderiam trabalhar aqui em troca de comida e lugar pra morar. – disse Jack.

- Tu tá de sacanagem, né...?

- Por favor! Prometemos nos comportar... - disse Danny, com uma imitação barata da carinha do gatinho do Shrek, sendo seguido pelos os outros três companheiros... e Jack, que queria mesmo alguém que não fosse ele para ajudar na limpeza. (B: Que fofo °-°) (S: Controle-se...)

- Tá, mais qualquer dedinho fora da linha poderão dar tchauzinho pro amiguinho de vocês. – disse Elizabeth, ainda segurando a arma.

- Ay! – exclamaram os quatro, roxos de imaginar a situação.

- Que lindo... We've got babys now...

_**Continua**_

* * *

N/a.: Agora, teremos uma entrevista com o McFLY dirigida pela Brunna! n.n

_**Itachi segurando plaquinha escrito "ENTREVISTAS À PARTE... QUE SACO"**_

Bru: E aqui estão os incomparáveis, lindos, gostosos, perfeitos, TDB...

Su: Já deu pra entender. ¬¬

Bru: MCFLY!

Aparecem quatro garotos: um ruivo, dois loiros e um com cabeça raspada.

Bru: Dougie! °-°

Corre e agarra um dos loiros

Su: Controle-se -.-'

Bru: Mas ele e muito lindo

Su: Precisamos dele pra fanfic depois disso você pode fazer o que quiser com ele

Bru: Serio? °-°

Do: Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!

Su: Vamos pra entrevista, ok?

Bru: Ok! n.n

Ha, To e Da: Ok... ¬¬

Do: Eu ainda estou aqui!

Su: Tá, tanto faz. Pois bem, o que estão achando de trabalhar conosco nessa incrível megaprodução? n.n

Ha: Isso é uma fanfic e você tem, pelo menos, uma, UMA review a cada capítulo. Como isso pode ser uma megaprodução?

Su: (atira com Giane) Restrinjam-se a responder, amores! n.n

Ita: Faça o que ela manda.

Da: Quem é você?

Ita: O escravo mais antigo daqui.

McFLY: O.O''

Bru: Como vocês pretendem acabar com a fanfic ainda vivos?

Da: VIVOS?

Bru: É... Está no contrato

Ha: Mas e a nossa gravadora?

Bru: Vocês assinaram um contrato.

Do: Eu sou loiro!

Todos olham para o Dougie.

Do: O que foi?

Su: Naada... A água oxigenada fez efeito no cérebro também?

Bru: NÃO FALA ASSIM COM O DOUGIE!!!

To: Nós vamos morrer! Eu sou muito lindo pra isso...

Ita: (baixo) Também é muito gordo para isso...

Ha: Eu também!

Bru: E com isso acabamos a entrevista!

Da: Peraí, e os meus direito como personagem?!

Su: Itachi, o contrato.

Itachi va até um arquivo e pega um papel, entregando-o.

Su e Bru: Artigo 12 do parágrafo 4: "Nenhum dos integrantes do McFLY tem direito nenhum, seguindo a tradição da parceria entre Suzana Maria Barela da Silva e Brunna Ribeiro Rangel em fanfictions nonsense. Perante isso, terão que obedecer a toda e qualquer ação/fala que as supracitadas autoras ordenarem, tendo o direito de reclama..."

McFLY: Ufa...

Su e Bru: "... e receberem a devida punição conforme a vontade das autoras."

McFLY: COMO É???

Da: (vira para Itachi) Isso é verdade?!

Ita: Por que diabos você acham que eu ainda estou aqui?

Ha: Eu quero o meu advogado!

Bru: Vocês só têm direito a um advogado, que será o Jack.

Ja: (aparece do nada) CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow!

Bru: Trouxe o rum? -

Ja: Claro!

Da: Porque logo ELE?!

Su: (bebendo o rum) Não reclame, pelo menos não é o Barbossa. Da última vez ele matou o cliente e tivemos que dá-lo por desaparecido na fic.

Bru: Então foi isso que aconteceu com o Kiba?!

Su: Exatamente.

McFLY: O.O''' (medo)

* * *

Review: **Matsuhi Tsunouchi**:

Sa: Não vou te dar o Jack... ¬¬

Ja: E porque não...?

Sa: (dá um tapa em Jack) Cale-se. ¬¬

Su: xDDDDD Ok ok, obrigada por acompanhar esta budega de fic! o/

Willie: Alguém tem pena de mim... ;-;

Jaa ne! o/

* * *

**Campanha Swann por direitos iguais ao da Keira Knightley, ou seja, direito de beijar todos os caras bonitos de PdC!!!**

O MDF (Ministério das Fanfics) adverte: Essa campanha pode causar a morte da pessoa que você beijou. Não mordam a língua para não morrerem envenenados. (credits: Nikka-Girl)


End file.
